No Longer That Person
by Killuka
Summary: It's been two years since Reina has moved on from her past. She's now living a normal life, going to a normal school, with a normal best friend named Gon. However, when Gon leaves for the Hunter Exam, she discovers that his return is going to bring back some memories that are better left in the past, along with introducing Reina with new memories she will never forget.
1. I - Past Memories

I: Past Memories

_Flashback Start._

My bruised and sweaty palm gripped the ledge of the 10th floor window. My other hand reached up to brush the sweat from my forehead that was making it's way towards my eyes. _Geez, I haven't climbed like this in a really long time._ Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my most prized possession - or really the only thing I had on me at the moment to do the job - my Buck & Case knife. The blade was short, but that wasn't enough to demean the weapon in any shape or form, as it still packed a punch. It pained me to admit that this was given to me by that jackass, but I was thankful for the training I had endured while under his care. _Even if the training was gruesome._

I hoisted my backpack on the side of the ledge as I pulled myself up to the window. Looking around, it seemed like no one was here. _Looks like I'm in luck today._ I brought myself onto my knees as I gripped the knife with two hands. If I were to turn around, the sight would be pretty freaky. _Ten floors up._

I fidgeted with the knife as I attempted to wedge it between the window and it's frame. With a few failed tries and a handful of moments where I was awfully close to falling to my death, I finally heard a _click_. Praising myself, I dusted my hands off on my skirt and gripped the window sash, pushing it up with one hand as I took another quick glance around the room. _Guess no one was here after all. _I hopped down into the room, wiping my hands against each other. Looking down at my knees, I saw the unsightly purple bruises and fresh cuts with the beginning of blood trickling out. _Ah, gross. Climbing in a skirt was a bad idea. I'm going to need to wash up. Better find the bathroom._

I took a good look at the room around me. Grey walls surrounded me in a four walled tiny room. There was a tiny wooden table to my right, accompanied by two sofas. To my upper left was what seemed like a corridor. To the right, there was a small kitchen that was so empty that I'd be mistaken into thinking that no one lived here. _Wait, did anyone live here? If no one didn't, that would mean someone would be taking residence in here soon._ Well, no problem. If they come, I can just kill them right? Their fault for picking this apartment complex of all the ones in this city. _Okay, I know, that was a bullshit excuse, but it wasn't like I cared for petty lives of people I didn't know._

I wonder if there's any food in that fridge... Well, I'll just have to check later. My main priority at the moment was washing up. These cuts were starting to burn, and I wanted to find a bedroom so that I could take a thousand year nap. And hopefully never wake up. I made my way to the corridor, examining the layout. _Two rooms to the left, one to the right._ Sigh, choices... Guess I'll be checking out the rooms in order by which ones were closest.

The first door I arrived at was the closest door to the left. I lightly pushed it as it creaked open, peering into the space that was engulfed by darkness. My hand blindly searched for a light switch, and once it found it's target I flicked it on. _Hmm, it's only a closet. Albeit a very small one - no fun here. _I began to make my way to the second door, only to take interest in the farthest door. I could see light emitting from the crack underneath the door. I crouched down, turning my head in an awkward position in order to get a glimpse of where the light was coming from. _Was there an unblocked window? Maybe it was moonlight._

Better safe than sorry. I turned the knob slowly, wincing as the door made proclaimed creaks and screams. Geez, this place must be as old as my grandmother. _Okay, I take that back grandma, I'm sorry and I really love your cookies._

I shook my head, trying to get the images of grandma's cookies out of my head. Man, I hadn't had those in a really, _really_ long time. Snapping back to my surroundings, I peeked into the room. From what I could see, there was a faint shadow stretching over the bed._ So this was the bedroom. _In order to see the room fully, though, I'd have to push the door open a little wider. I began to silently pray to whoever those weird religionists always preached about, before fully opening the door with one quick push.

I was relieved to see the light emitting from the window, until I noticed that there was something in the corner that was making noise. _It sounded like people talking._ My heart fluttered as I began to scan over the millions of possibilities of events that could take place at the moment. Sucking in my breath, I began to make my way towards the object. Only when it was fully in my view did I realize that it was only a television. I laughed to myself, embarrassed because of how much I overreacted. I turned to leave the room, pleased with my discovery of something entertaining here, until I was stopped dead short by a woman in her twenties looking at me with fear. _Oh shit. Where the hell did she come from?!_

Silence took over as her face morphed into shock, before it was launched into fear. God, I needed to say something before she had a full out panic attack. _Think, Reina, think. Oh God, she's shaking. She's going to scream. What do I say?! I need to play it cool. Think... think... Damn it, think!_

I pulled my hand up with an unmoving wave as an awkward smile pasted onto my face. "Uh, hi."

Her mouth gaped open, twitching as her eyes widened. Her shaking hand pulled up to point at me, as another reached up to cover her mouth. "Wh-who are you? How'd you get in here?!"

Damn, how was I supposed to reply to that? _Oh, you know. I just broke into your place because I'm running away from the mafia. I didn't expect anyone to be here, though, so I'll be on my way. Sorry about that._ Hell, if that's how I replied, she'd scream for sure.I need to think of a lie... _That's it! _My appearance is a little girl. Surely I could trick her by using this to my advantage.

I pulled my hands behind my back as I put on my best pouting face. "Actually, Miss, I'm lost... I can't find my mommy. Could you help me find her?" _That made no sense, why would I be looking for my mother in this woman's apartment? Oh well, just bear with it._

A scream erupted from her lips as she fell to the ground. I winced at the sound, turning my head away. "Damn it, lady! You're gonna blow my cover!" I ran, jumping towards her to close the distance between us. One of my hands covered her mouth as the other was wrapped around her neck. "Don't make a soun- _Ow! _What the hell?!" My grip released as her teeth sank into my skin. I stood up, studying my hand. The sight was not too pretty. Blood oozed out of the skin, dripping onto the floor. "Oh, you're so going to pay for that." I looked up at her with dark eyes. "I was going to make this easy for you, too."

She looked up at me with quivering fear, before another scream escaped her lips. "I told you to quit that!" I yelled at her. I went to grab her, but she dodged by mere centimeters. Climbing to her feet, she ran towards the room I had originally came from. _Crap, if she gets out of here, I'm done for._ I ran after her, watching as she tripped on an elevated piece of hardwood and fell to the ground. I began to close the distance between us. She looked back at me with bulging eyes, before climbing to her feet once again and making a run for the door to the apartment. I was there in a second, holding one hand against the door as I looked up at her with a smile. "Uh-uh. I can't let you go there." Her hand once again returned to her face as her mouth hung open in an O, before she turned and made a dash towards the living room. I quirked my eyebrow up at her disappearing shadow. _Why was she going there for? The exit was right here._

I brought my hand up to my face, smacking myself with the realization. There was a TV in the bedroom. This meant there had to be a phone around here. I took off after her, cutting a corner. I was brought with the sight of her clammy hands gripping the phone with dear life as she attempted to press the buttons with a shaking finger. I leapt towards her, aiming for the phone. It was whipped out of her hand and landed a good few feet away from us. My eyes met hers before we both soar for the phone. I was a split second too late. Her hand enveloped the phone as she pulled it towards her for dear life. I landed on top of her, attempting to wriggle my hand underneath her body and rip the phone out of her hands.

"Come on, lady! Let go!" I knew my pleas wouldn't be acknowledged. Instead of reaching for the phone, I changed targets. My hands wrapped around her heated neck and I squeezed, cutting off her source of oxygen. She began fighting against me, and I toppled over as she turned, attempting to get my hands away from her throat. With the phone in my line of vision, I grabbed it. I looked at her, wiggling it in my hands. "Looking for this?"

She turned to me and gasped. Before she could attempt to get it from me, I tossed it out of the window. _Thank God I was too lazy to close that._ "Oops, sorry. I don't think you'll be getting that anytime soon." Fear took over her face, and she took to using a different route of escape. She began screaming at the top of her lungs, causing my ears to ring.

"_Heeeeeeelp! Somebody, help me!_"

I snarled at her, clicking my tongue against my teeth. _Guess I had to do this._ I pulled out my precious knife, giving it one good look before plunging it into her stomach. My hand pulled over her mouth, muffling her pained screams. I smiled as I rammed the knife into her flailing body over and over. Blood spurted everywhere, landing on my clothes, arms and hand. At this point, though, I didn't mind. _The feeling of her warm blood on your skin is very exhilarating, isn't it?_

Yes, I smirked. It is. I want more. More bloodshed.

The blood plunged into her lifeless body once last time before I stopped. I looked at her, before a slightly surprised yet bored expression took over my face. Oh, she's dead. I stood up, examining my attire. Everything reeked of fresh blood, and I was coated in it.

"Ah, gross." I looked up, only for my entire body to freeze with shock. There was a boy no older than ten looking at me with surprise etched on his features. Shaggy silver hair covered his forehead and partially blocked his eyes from my view. Bright blue eyes reflected an unknown type of fear and disgust.

I looked between the dead body and myself, before shaking my hands in front of me dramatically. "Ahhh.. this isn't what it looks like. Actually, it is - damn, I screwed up." My hand slapped my forehead, before I pulled it back in disgust. Fresh blood was smeared onto my face.

"Why did you kill that woman...?" his voice wasn't as scared as I expected it to be. No cracking, no stuttering. It was as if he was used to the sight of murder.

I scratched the back of my head, before pulling my hand back with the realization that I just did the same thing that I had done a few seconds earlier. I hurriedly wiped my bloody hand on my skirt, although it didn't change the situation much. "Well, her screaming was going to blow my cover. I didn't really want to do it, she gave me no choice."

He looked at me with uncertainty. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself over there."

I looked at him with confusion spread across my face. Everything clicked and I mentally slapped myself. "Ohhh. That's... a long story. I really don't enjoy murdering. I was just brought up to do it subconsciously, I guess..."

He crossed his arms, studying me carefully. "You really don't enjoy killing?"

I nodded, and he pulled his hands back to his sides. "Well, I don't know if that's true after what I just saw, but I'll take your word for it. I'm Killua."

"I'm Reina" I said, stretching my hand out to him. He looked at it, then back up at me. My eyes scanned my hand, before I quickly pulled it away, hiding it behind my back.

"So... what are you here for, Killua?" I asked awkwardly.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Uh... yeah?"

His hand reached up to grip his other. Claws were formed out of what was once a normal palm. "I was sent here to kill you."

I looked up at him with shock, before I looked down at my feet. "Oh... so that's how it is."

"You know, I never expected you to be someone my age..." He scratched the back of his head, before retracting his claw and pulling his hands into his pockets.

"And I never expected to meet such a young assassin."

"Hmm.. that's true. I'm a Zoldyck."

I looked up at him with awe. "Woah, for real?! That's so cool! What's it like?"

He grimaced. "I hate it. I don't like to kill people."

"Me neither." I felt guilty saying this, considering the fact that I just looked like I was having the time of my life over there while draining the life out of that poor woman.

_Silence._

"I gotta get back to my brother. He's going to come on his own if I don't return soon."

I looked up at him with hesitation. "Hey, Killua?"

"What is it?"

"Would you... like to be my friend?"

He looked taken aback. Shock was present on his face as he looked me over, as if expecting me to burst out with a 'Just Kidding!'. But I wasn't.

"F-friend?"

"Yeah. You seem really nice and I think we could be good friends."

He scratched his head, looking at the floor. "Sure, we can be friends..."

Joy spread across my face and I ran to hug him. "Yay! You're the first friend I've ever had!"

"Uh... Reina?"

I pulled away, gripping him by the forearms as I stared at him with confusion. "Yeah?"

He motioned down to his attire, which were now coated in the blood that I transferred to his clothing. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I attempted to rub at the crimson red, which only seemed to make the stains worse.

His hands shot up in embarrassment, pushing me away. "It's okay. At least this way it'll seem like I finished my job. Although I'm probably going to get lectured by Illumi for not doing the job cleanly."

My mouth gaped at him. "So you're not going to kill me?"

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Do friends kill their friends?"

I placed my hand under my chin, pondering about it for a moment. "I have no idea. I'm new to this whole 'friends' thing."

He chuckled. "Me too."

I backed away, awkwardly looking around the room.

"Well, I should get going. If Illumi comes here, he'll kill you. And I don't want him to kill my first friend." His cheeks reddened as he said this. He shuffled over to the dead body on the floor, extracting his claws.

"What are you doing?"

In one swift motion, the woman's head was disconnected from her body. He stood up, holding the head by her hair as he glanced at it with distaste. "Gross." He made his way to the window, lifting himself up until he was crouching on the sill. He turned to me with a bland expression. "I have to show something to Illumi as proof. Don't worry, he has no idea what you look like, so this will do. He might come back to make sure, though, so you should leave this place as soon as possible." He contemplated over his words for a moment. "Scratch that. You should leave the city. Oh and, uh... Reina?"

I looked over at him curiously. "What is it?"

He looked away, facing in the direction of the city. "Th- thanks for asking me to be your friend..."

And with that, he was gone. I happily jumped around. _My first friend! This was so exciting!_ Oh, right. He told me to leave the city. I glanced at the blood soaked clothing I was wearing. I'll follow his advice, but I should probably wash up first. I skipped to the closet I had seen earlier, picking out two pieces of attire. The woman was obviously much older than me, but these managed to fit. I took one last glance at the dead body before grabbing my backpack and rushing out of the room. Where I was going depended on where my legs would take me.

_Flashback End._

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE'S VERSION 2 IS RELEASED!_

I never exactly "publicly" stated that I'd be re-doing this chapter, but I felt like it'd be a favor to you, the followers, as I want to give you the best writing I can possibly manage. Hope this version of the chapter appeals to your tastes more(:

[I **DO NOT** OWN THE COVER IMAGE USED FOR THIS STORY! Creds go to DeviantART user "koustoki"]


	2. II - The Hunter Exam

II: No Longer That Person

"Waah? The _Hunter Exam?_" I looked over to Gon who had intent written all over his face.

He nodded, showing me the flyer for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"You really are serious about finding this coward of a father, aren't you?" I said with a sigh.

He giggled. "Hey! My father isn't a coward, he's just... a loser," he said with a grin.

"Gon, a coward and a loser are pretty much synonyms. No beating the fact that your father's a wimp, no matter how strong he is."

"I know, I know, I just think... I just think that he's waiting for me. Like he _knows _I'm going to be looking for him, and he's awaiting my arrival," Gon looked down.

I reached my hand up, and in a swift motion brought it down to Gon's back, smiling ferociously.

"When you meet him, make sure to kick his ass for me"

Gon looked up with a bright twinkling in his eyes, and suddenly the light that I had always searched for appeared in front of me – Gon's smile.

"Yeah! ...Oi, that hurt, by the way," he said, rubbing his back over his shoulder and pouting.

It was my turn to smile. I turned towards Gon.

"Oi, what are you doin-"

I pulled him towards me and hugged him as strong as I could, despite the awkward noises he was making in the background. I shut those out for now. I needed to hold him.

On the days when Gon was sick and couldn't come to school, I was so lost. Gon was really the only person I had, and he was the first person to ever accept me – No one else bothered to even make contact with me. Gon was my navigator, he was my role model – Gon was everything to me.

**_Flashback Start_**

"Class, this is Reina. She'll be joining us from now on." Ms. Otoba introduced me.

Hushed murmurs spread throughout the classroom.

"What's with those _scars?_"

"Woah, her face is so serious. Uwaaa- she's scary!"

"Maybe she has a contract with the devil? Better stay away."

I shuffled towards the two empty seats that were placed next to each other. I chose the seat next to the window.

_I don't even know if I'm ready for school yet... Just play it safe._

I sighed to myself.

The classroom door burst open, and a sweating boy made his entrance.

"I'm sorry, Mito-san wouldn't let me leave until I finished my vegetables, and I missed my bus!" he exclaimed, one hand on his knee and the other wiping the sweat from his forehead.

_He is interesting._ His black hair stood straight up, as if it was defying gravity itself, with the tips edged in green. His eyebrows were arched with a permanent determined and curious look. His bright brown eyes scanned the room, before landing on the seat next to me.

"Guess that's my seat! By the way, I'm Gon! _Gon Freecss!_" he said, with a thumbs up. He then hurried to his seat.

Not even halfway through class, Gon turned to me. Nervousness pulsed through my entire body, and my heart felt like it couldn't fit in the small space it was granted.

"Hey."

**_Flashback End._**

That day, Gon's voice rang out to me. It was like the light being turned on in the dark, enveloping everything in it's presence. Gon was a light that was hard to miss.

Now he would be leaving and I don't know if he'd even ever come back.

"Reina?" Gon said over my shoulder.

"Please... Gon, come back alive. Kick the shit out of that sorry excuse for a Hunter Exam," I said, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

I could feel the shifting of Gon's jaw as he smiled, and in an instant his hands were wrapped around me too, surrounding me in his aroma.

"I promise, Reina. I'll be back."

* * *

I kicked my legs onto the desk that Gon would often do his homework on- or rather, pretend to do his homework as he imagined every possibility and experience of meeting his father.

Gon invited me into his home after realizing that I was living alone. I used the excuse of my parents kicking me out. _I feel bad for lying to him, but he's too pure and innocent to learn about my past yet._

My mind began to over think and my heart began to race.

The Hunter Exam was long over. Gon should be back by now.

I sighed and swung my feet down, looking at the floor.

_Don't lose hope. You know Gon. The Hunter Exam is barely an obstacle for him._

I know this... but if I lose Gon, I've lost myself.

Come to think of it, I've always relied on Gon. Whether he realized it or not, Gon was my barrier from the troubles I would've been forced to face alone up until now.

**_Flashback Start_**

"Hey, Reina," a girl with long brown hair and green eyes looked at me, her smile full of poison and her eyes revealing mischief.

"Hello."

"Is it true that you're not from Earth? I've heard that you aren't human. It's kind of evident, though. You don't exactly act human, so why don't you go back to whatever creepy planet you came from?"

Many giggles rang throughout the classroom. The back of my eyes stung.

However, before I could react, Gon's fist pounded the desk and he stood up, fury taking over his bright, innocent eyes.

"If you dare talk to Reina again like that, or even _look at her the wrong way_, you'll be sorry, Elizabeth," Gon said with a tone I didn't recognize. Was this really Gon? "Now get away from her."

The girl, named Elizabeth, was so shocked that her mouth hung open for countless seconds. She hurriedly turned around and rushed to her seat.

The entirety of the class looked at Gon with surprise. This wasn't the Gon they knew, the kid who always had a bright smile and carefree attitude. The children then turned to me with a look of pure hatred.

"_She's poisoned Gon... poor kid."_

"_Told you to stay away!_"

I looked at Gon with my eyebrows raised, and he sat back down.

His innocent grin returned.

**_Flashback End._**

I let my head hang down, and my hands came up to my face. Once the shaking of my shoulders started, I knew it wasn't going to end.

_Gon... please, Gon. Remember your promise. Come back, I need you._

* * *

Author here!

PLEASE TAKE A SECOND TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS POLL CONCERNING THIS STORY: fanfiction , net / topic / 156698 / 117076851 / 1 / Poll

(Poll can be accessed on my profile more easily! Otherwise, switch the comma to a period and remove the spaces - Sorry about that!)

**Before** you get the wrong idea, like thinking I'd kill off Gon, remember that Gon left to find Killua at his mansion after the Hunter Exam. In my story, Gon doesn't come back for an extra week in the time it takes to find and rescue Killua.

Chapters won't stay short for long, it's only the beginning. :)

P.S. Yes, I did a time skip! Would've been boring without a Gon, wouldn't it have? I'm not really the filler type of person, I know it isn't satisfying enough. [The time skip is the length of the Hunter Exam]

P.P.S The many flashbacks help you get an understanding of Gon and Reina's relationship.

**READER QUESTION**: Do you like the name Reina? Do you think it suits the main character? And how do you feel about Gon's outburst? Feel like it seems... Gon-ish?

Cheers!


	3. III - Reunion

III: Reunion

I chewed on the back of my pen as I stared at the study sheet before me. Papers littered with exponents, fractions and many other unintelligible symbols scattered my desk.

_None of this makes sense._

I groaned, rubbing my face. Were they trying to teach me math, or how to lead the next revolution?

What the hell did I even_ need _any of this for, anyway? I'm pretty sure I'm not going to bring up fractions at my local supermarket. If the food is good, who cares about the price?

_In fact, I think it's a bigger price to pay when you force yourself to use these stupid equations to figure out how to save an extra two cents._

I stood up from the devil's work that infiltrated my mind just moments ago. My eye caught the calendar before me, consisting of 6 red marks counting down the days since the end of the Hunter Exam.

For some odd, unbeknownst to my species reason, the public is not entitled to information such as the names of those who passed the Final Phase.

I grabbed my red marker and made a big X on the seventh day. I sighed, walking over to the window.

_This place is as boring as ever. Does anything interesting ever happen? Bandits? Terrorists? Anything sounds suitable right now._

I stepped out of Gon's room to face a stuffy-nosed, red-faced Mito-san.

"Have you been crying?" I smirked.

"_No!_ What reason do I have to cry?" Mito-san replied disdainfully.

"Hmm... I peeped in your room last night. Do the words, 'Oh Gon... where the hell are you, you retard!' spring up any ideas?"

Mito-san gruffed, sticking out her jaw.

"Help me hang up the laundry outside."

The warm breeze was pretty relaxing for such a tense time. I'm sure Gon was okay, or at least, I was convincing myself such. I sprawled onto the green grass, taking in the scent of nature that surrounded me.

_I gotta admit, Gon lives in a pretty peaceful place._

I shut my eyes, and when they reopened, Mito-san's face was merely inches away from mine. She had a contemplating look her on face as she studied mine.

"Uwaa! Damn, Mi-san, you scared the sh-"

"WOAH! Two points off. Looks like someone isn't getting dessert tonight."

I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. "Your cheesecakes aren't that good, anywa-"

All of a sudden, my vision fell to my lap as Mito-san whacked me with a laundry basket.

"Guess somebody doesn't want dinner, either?"

"No, no, no- I love you. Your cheesecakes are great. Please don't take away my food," I pouted.

My hands clasped onto a white tank top, and examining it further, I noticed it belonged to Gon.

"How the hell is Gon's laundry here if he's been gone for over two weeks?"

She shrugged. "I found them lying around his closet. The kid is a mess."

I laughed. Holding the shirt, I brought it up to my chest for a quick whisk of his scent before I hung it onto the clothes wire.

"You really do miss Gon, don't you?"

My head snapped to Mito-san's direction. "What- what's that about?"

She smiled. "I miss him a lot, too."

I kept quiet as I grabbed a bed sheet and hung it onto the wire.

"Reina... thank you. I'm really glad Gon became friends with you. Before then, he was a bit reckless. Not saying he isn't now, but you honestly do a good job in keeping him checked. I appreciate it."

I looked over at her, and she continued.

"I know, I'm not his real mom, but I really do love him like a mother. When his father brought him to me, I fought so hard to have this child become my own. Gon's light shined on me the moment I laid eyes on him."

I smirked. Guess he had that effect on others, too.

"You're wrong."

Mito-san turned to look at me, and I stopped with what I was trying to pin onto the wire.

"You _are _his real mother. Gon can't imagine anyone else filling the role. Don't say stuff like that. If you aren't his real mother, who is? The whack job that his father can't even mention to you guys? I consider you my mom, too, Mi-san. I know that you guys have been telling Gon his mother died in a car crash, but that's not the real story, is it?"

Her smile returned and she gazed at me lovingly. "That incident concerned _my_ mother, not Gon's. I didn't know what else to tell him – he was a child at the time."

"I understand. Although, you say it as if he grew up. He still is a child, you know?"

She laughed. "I don't think he'll ever grow up, really. I hope he stays that innocent."

I silently agreed.

"Don't worry, Reina. Gon will be back, and when he is, we'll beat him up for making us worry."

I smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

It was nearly night now.

I decided to skip dinner – for some reason, that lingering hunger I possessed just hours ago has fully diminished.

I took in a big breath of the night air, enjoying the smell of nature. I could understand why the forest was Gon's favorite place to be on this island. It really was peaceful, and I could feel my senses coming alive.

I shivered, cowering further into my coat. I looked up at the stars. They're pretty fascinating, too. The light that they work so hard to produce illuminates a path for the lost wanderers of this Earth.

Like they say, if you have no idea where you're going, any path will take you there.

Where was _I _going? Now that I think about it, I haven't really been doing much since I came to this island. I guess it's true, any path will take you there.

Because no matter where it was, no matter what path – long, short, bumpy or smooth – I was destined to meet Gon down the line.

I smiled to myself. Gon was probably enjoying himself right now. I wonder if he ever thought of me during the Exam. Was I at least on his mind right now? I don't want him to forget about me – I was a grave reminder of the promise we made weeks ago.

"_Please... Gon, come back alive. Kick the shit out of that sorry excuse for a Hunter Exam."_

_He grinned. "I promise, Reina. I'll be back."_

My smile disappeared. Gon may have been my light, but it might have not been enough to not notice the dark that accompanied me on this island.

I was an outcast. A monster. _A devil's child._

For what reason, exactly? I don't even know. Wild rumors surround my name. Some implied that I'm a reincarnation of some hell hound taking the shape of a human girl, and some were silly enough to assume that I was from Jupiter and secretly carried around an atomic bomb that could shrink Earth to the size of a grain of sand.

_Where the hell did they come up with these assumptions, anyway? They made absolutely no sense._

Then again, I was surrounded by complete idiots. That thought made me smile to myself.

However, it's not like I'm any better than these kids. At least they have clean slates – a little bullying could never hurt as much as a few stabs to the stomach, and well – anywhere else fit for stabbing.

My memory from my past has become fuzzy. It's always been like this. The only memories I have are photographic – it's as if the most important memories I possess are being stolen from me.

I wasn't going to bombard myself with those thoughts, though. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't recover those missing memories.

I turned on my path, ready to head back, when I saw a dark shadow that was mere meters away from me. The shape resembled a child, someone who couldn't be any younger, yet any older than me.

"...Reina?"

A voice called out to me, and every cell in my body began to shake and rattle as my body electrified. I felt as if I were sticking a hanger into an outlet and I was getting electrocuted. My temperature increased tenfold and the beads of sweat began to run down my forehead.

That familiar voice – The calm, warm voice of the person who literally dragged me out of hell and kept me on a leash to prevent me from going back.

_Gon._

Without a second to spare, my feet accelerated and I reached a speed that I didn't even know I was capable of. Time seemed to slow down as my body raced to it's target. It was as if I was drawn to him – my mind wasn't in control of my body now. _I_ was no longer in control.

Within a measure of time that I couldn't even consider to be as short as a millisecond, yet as long as an hour, I was gripping his jacket, my head hanging down. I couldn't bring myself to look into his face.

"Why... why did you worry me like that?"

A hand reached up to be placed on my head, but I quickly stopped it. I began lazily pounding on his chest, one hand after the other, ever so slowly. My head continued to hang down as the tears escaped their socket and dropped to the floor. Each time a tear hit the floor, a hand went up to strike.

"I'm sorry, Rei."

In a split second, a hand came to my back and I was mustered in Gon's chest, as another pushed my head into his shoulder.

"...I really am."

The shaking of my shoulders made it's dreaded return, and it didn't intend to leave anytime soon.

And soon, I was returning the hug too, clinging a bit too tight.

* * *

"Is that my shirt?" He looked at me questioningly as I took off my coat.

"Oh... I wanted a change up in what I've been wearing," I smirked.

He returned the smile, but with much more warmth. "Somebody's been missing me, huh?"

"Missing is an understatement," I shrugged.

A short silence.

"Say, Reina, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

I looked up at Gon, who was smiling at me as his eyes twinkled. He must have been thinking of that person. A twang of jealousy shot up my spine, but I quickly dismissed it.

"Who is it?"

He grabbed my hand, and I stood up.

While in search for this mystery person I had yet to know, we revised on the events that occurred during the Hunter Exam and the events that followed.

"_So you went to help a friend who was being imprisoned by his family?"_

"_Yeah... it's a pretty weird story."_

"_Haha, who is this kid? He seems interesting."_

* * *

We rounded rose thorn bushes as we trudged through the forest, my curiosity growing with each step.

_Who was this kid?_

_What did he look like?_

"Ah... there he is! Killua!" Gon pointed to a nearby tree, yelling out to a small figure that was perched on the highest branch.

The name seemed familiar, but just as soon as the feeling struck, it disappeared into the depths of my mind.

The boy leaped down, and we were face to face.

_Time seemed to stop itself. Utmost fear radiated throughout my entire body, as I felt as though I was temporarily dragged out of my body and then pulled back in. Everything seemed like it was pulsing. My vision was starting to blur._

_This boy..._

_The photos in my mind... This is the boy from my past. _

I've been seeing him in my memories for so long, but I couldn't recall a name. The only memory I have of him is the claw – I'm not sure if it was a dream or reality, but he had a clawed hand.

_Why was I scared of him? What did he do? **Who** was he?_

He leaned forward with his hands on his hips as his eyes fixated on me, studying my features.

"Oi, Gon. What's wrong with her?"

"Huh? Reina? Is something wrong?"

I stared at his hand, as if I was awaiting a claw to appear and strike down on it's target – me.

I felt an intense need to protect Gon from this boy, but why? He seemed harmless, like any other 12 year old boy.

I couldn't look away. I couldn't speak. It feels as if I'm being controlled.

His fist tightened as I felt his gaze linger on me, then he shielded his hand behind his back.

My eyes snapped up, returning to his face. These eyes were not the eyes of a child – they didn't have the innocent light that I didn't even need to bother searching for in Gon's eyes.

I desperately scanned his eyes, attempting to find a non existing purity. These eyes held sorrow – but why?

_Who. Is. He?_

His mouth pulled into a scowl as something flashed in his eyes.

"What the hell is her problem?" He asked with fury taking over those bottomless pits of icy blue.

"Killua! Maybe she's sick. Reina, I'm gonna carry you back to the house, okay? C'mon, Killua, it's this way."

I felt my feet slip out from under me as I was suddenly thrown over Gon's shoulder. Realization struck and I was finally in control of my body.

"Oi, Gon, let me down!" I said, pounding on his back.

He laughed. "N-o-p-e! You're sick, so I'm gonna get Mito-san to make you her special chicken soup!"

"Gon, I'm fine, I promise! I was just struck with, uh, white-haired-boys-make-me-cringe syndrome."

_Damn, that sounded better in my head._

I heard a 'tsk' sound coming from my left. I looked up to see Killua looking over at me with distaste.

_Guess it's better if I stay quiet._

We reached Gon's house and he kicked the door open. In a flash, Mito-san was at his side.

"What the hell are you doing, Gon!? Are you trying to break the door agai- Wait, _Gon?! _When did you come ba- what's wrong with Reina? Is she okay? Who's this with you?"

Gon pondered for a moment, as if he were trying to take in all her questions at once. "Uh, I'm carrying Reina and didn't have any hands to open the door, I wasn't trying to break it – I promise. I just came back an hour ago, and I think Reina's sick. Oh, and this is Killua!"

"Oh... Hi Killua. Bring Reina over here, I'll take her temperature. "

I felt hands all over me as Gon handed me over to Mito-san, who was carrying me bridal style. I groggily smiled up at her.

"Hey."

She returned the smile. "Feeling okay, Reina-chan? You're extremely hot."

"We make a cute couple, don't we?" I said, bringing my hand up to shield my eyes from the burning light of the living room.

I felt the rumbling of her chest as she laughed, and I was placed on the couch. "Gon, can you bring some towels for Reina?"

Killua's hand shot up. "I'll do it."

Mito-san looked shocked for a second, before a warm smile took over her face.

"Thank you, Killua-kun."

The boy brought the towels towards me, rolling one up and soaking it in cold water before placing it on my forehead.

I shivered. "Ah, shit, that feels weird."

His lip trembled, as if resisting a quirking of the corners.

"Reina... the points system will let it go this time. Killua, you can go hang out with Gon in his room for now. I'll keep an eye on her."

Killua stepped away, shrugging. "Whatever."

* * *

"Oi, Gon, your mom mentioned some sort of points system. What's she talking about?"

Gon's head reached up and he began rubbing the back of his head, smiling. "Mito-san is actually my aunt! It's okay though, I guess I consider her to be my mom. And the points system is a system Mito-san made up to refrain me and Reina from cursing or doing anything stupid. Although, it doesn't really inspire us to be very good..." He giggled.

"What's up with that Reina girl? Is she your girlfriend, or something?" Killua smirked.

Gon gaped at Killua. "Reina is **not** my girlfriend! She's a close childhood friend!"

"_Close,_ huh? I can tell." Killua's grin grew wider.

Gon smacked him on the shoulder. "That's disgusting. Reina is like my sister."

"So it's incest?"

Gon scowled.

Mito-san's voice reached the room occupied by the two boys.

"Gon! I know it's late, but if you want dinner, you and Killua have to take a bath, first!"

Gon hurriedly pulled off his jacket.

"A bath?" Killua inquired.

"No time to talk, hurry! Mito-san isn't patient!" Gon exclaimed as he began to pull Killua's shirt over his head.

"Oi, Gon! What are you-"

* * *

My eyes shot open as I studied the living room. I took the towel off my head and placed it on the table. Mito-san must be making food for those two, but where are they?

I stood up, pulling on the silk robe that Mito-san had left for me on the arm of the sofa. Tightening it, I stepped into my slippers and made my way to the kitchen.

I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed. "Oi, Mi-san, whatchu making?"

She groaned. "What – are – you – making. Not 'whatchu'."

I returned the gesture, waving my hand passively. "Whateverrrr. I'm hungry."

She looked at me with a questioning look and then returned her gaze to the stove.

"Food isn't ready yet. You can go call Gon to come and set the table up, though."

"Sure."

I made way for the hallway. The light in Gon's room was on, so I'm guessing that's where they are.

Just as I was about to pass the bathroom door, it shot open and a halfway dressed Gon stepped out, accompanied by an also-halfway-naked Killua.

_What a sight._

Gon looked at me with a slightly surprised expression, before it furthered into full out shock. He jumped into a defensive position, covering himself. Killua, on the other hand, was looking at me intently with his hands stopped short where they were rubbing his towel against his hair.

My hand shot up to my mouth, and before I could hide it, laughter erupted from my body.

"AHAHA! Gon, you took a bath together?!"

"Reina- what the hell! Shouldn't you be sleeping?!"

I laughed even harder as my hands fell to my knees, my shoulders shaking with a different rumbling than their usual movement.

"Oh God, that is so cute! Did you guys get each others backs?"

"**REINA!**" Gon exclaimed with embarrassment. His cheeks were flushed pink. He looked over to Killua for assistance, who in turn only shrugged and continued to dry his hair.

"Next time, let me know so that I can sneak a picture, alright?" I said before skipping down the hallway, still laughing as I returned to the kitchen.

"Reina, you're _so dead!_"

* * *

Please make sure to participate in the poll on my profile – I'll really appreciate it.

The topic is what kind of relationship you want this story to contain.

Thanks, and thanks for the _awesome_ reviews that I'm not even sure I deserve! (:


	4. IV: Trouble Arises

IV: Trouble Arises

Gon lived in a very small house. It had a beautiful view, considering the fact that it was on a hill. The only downside? There were only two bedrooms. We didn't often hang out his room, though. Or even in the house at all. Gon and I often climbed onto the roof as soon as we came home from school. Sometimes, we'd even fall asleep up there at night. It was funny watching Mito-san panic while looking for us. The roof was our second favorite place, next to the forest.

Gon, Killua and I lay sprawled on the floor. Killua had his legs lazily crossed with his hands behind his head, meanwhile Gon had his hands spread out behind him on the roof surface, supporting his back. Gon seemed to be thinking, until an enormous smile appeared on his face. "Looks like we'll all be sleeping in the same room."

"Dibs on the bed!" I called out.

Gon groaned and face palmed himself. Killua shrugged. "I'm good with the floor."

"But the floor is so uncomfortable! I don't want to sleep on it..." Gon whined.

I stuck my tongue out. "Well, doesn't life suck for you?"

He bared his teeth at me.

"Oh, bite me." I laughed.

"Sure!"

Gon pounced on me, pretending to get ready to chomp down on my shoulder. I wriggled and kept leaping away from him. We ran around the room until I tripped on my backpack, sending me straight into Killua.

"Ow! Damn, my head!" Killua sat up, rubbing his head with a frown.

Me and Gon laughed.

"You think it's funny?"

The laughter continued.

"Fine, how about this?"

Killua jumped up, and in a flash he held both my head and Gon's. Before I knew it, they made contact. _And it hurt._

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Gon cried, holding onto his head.

Killua smirked, and soon he was the one laughing.

"Damn, what the hell, Killua?!" I advanced on Killua, jumping onto his back. I expected him to fall, but to my surprise, he was able to hold his ground.

His head slowly turned towards me, revealing a mischievous smile.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I should do this."

Soon, I was gripped by the arms and thrown – and I mean literally _thrown – _into the air. I screeched, and closed my eyes as I was about to hit the ground. Before I did, however, Killua caught me in his arms. I looked up at him with widened eyes.

His smile grew wider.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hey, Gon, open the window."

Gon looked lost for a second, before they exchanged some sort of telepathic communication. Gon grinned, and was at the window in a second.

"Don't tell me you plan on –"

"Yup."

"It's open!" Gon cheered with his arms in the air.

"Guys, you're joking, right? It's not funny. Cut it out."

"Hmm... my head still kinda hurts, you know? This is the least you can do for compensation." Killua said with an evil smile.

He began walking towards the window, and before I knew it, I was being held outside. The cold air made me shiver.

"Killua, I'm going to kill you- AHH!" I screamed as he let my legs slip out from under one hand. The hand quickly snatched up one of my hands. The other hand that was at my back did the same.

_I was hanging by Killua's hands out of the damn second floor window._

"OH MY GOD, LET ME UP! GON!" I screamed.

Gon was in the background, laughing so hard that he began to choke.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" He said between coughs.

I grit my teeth, looking over at Killua. "Screw you."

He smiled – an actual, real Killua smile.

_He has a nice smile._

The thought slipped from my mind as his smile then changed into something very venomous.

"Aw... you stopped resisting. You seem kind of comfortable... it's getting boring." Killua sighed. "Damn... and this hand wants a break, too. Better give it what it wants." He smirked before letting go of one of my hands.

_I was hanging from one hand out of the second floor window._

This was far worse than the first realization. If he were to let go, I was surely going to break something.

"Please let me up?" I asked with my best pouting face. He pouted back. "I'm going to get bored again. Here, let's spice this up."

"What the hell do you plan on-" The words escaped my lips as I caught my breath.

_Killua let go of my remaining hand._

In a split second, my hand was back in his grip.

His annoying smirk returned.

"Oops, sorry."

"You fu-"

"Ooh. Two points," he mocked. "Better let Mito-san know about that."

Gon's head appeared from the window.

"How are you hanging on, Rei?" The pun was pretty clever, I gotta admit.

"Ha ha. Funny."

He smiled. "Hey, Killua, let's make this even more fun."

Killua turned his face to look at Gon, interest clearly written on his face. "How so?"

Gon's head disappeared, and soon Killua grew a good 6 inches before me. I realized that he was sitting on Gon's shoulders.

"What the hell, Gon? What are you doing?"

"Now you both can have fun_ hanging out_!"

_Damn, this kid really loved the puns._

Soon, the distance between me and the ground decreased as I realized Killua was also hanging out of the window, but upside down. His face was facing me, and I have to admit, his expression was priceless.

_Killua was scared._

"Holy shit, Gon! That was way too sudden!"

I could hear Gon's snicker, and soon his head popped down. With Killua's back facing him, Gon communicated with me through facial expressions. I mentally smiled, realizing his intentions. _We were going to prank Killua._ I telepathically gave him the OK, and he nodded.

"Guys... my hands are starting to hurt. I'll pull you up, okay?"

Killua let out a breath that I never realized he was holding in. "About time," he muttered.

Gon struggled – or at least that was what Killua thought – before he let out a gasp.

"I can't... I can't pull you guys up."

Killua's face was stricken with fear. "Are you seriously that weak? C'mon, stop playing around Gon. Pull us up."

"I can't pull _both_ of you up. I can only help one of you up here."

I knew Killua could easily get himself out of this, but considering the fact that he was holding my hands, he was obviously trapped. _I mentally smirked._

"Well... I guess I have to, since I'm on the bottom."

Killua's mouth gaped open. "What do you mean?"

"I need to let go, Killua."

His eyes filled with fear. I was enjoying this. He thought he was the prankster, but in reality, he was the prankee.

"**NO!** Are you crazy? Look at how high we are!"

"What choice do we have?! At this rate, we'll both fall. I'll sacrifice myself."

He bit his lip. "You won't only _fall to the ground_, you'll roll down the hill, too!"

"I'll be fine... as long as Gon can pull you up and you're okay."

"Reina, stop!" Killua yelled as I let go of one of his hands. His eyes looked like they'd pop out of their sockets at any moment.

"NOO!" Killua's yell reached my ears as I let go of his other hand – which was pretty difficult, as his grip was abnormally strong.

As soon as my feet touched the floor, I did a somersault to evenly distribute the impact throughout my entire body. I looked up to see a sweating, frantic Killua.

I smiled. "Gon and I are used to jumping from high heights. We used to go on the internet every day to research strategies on how to survive a long fall," I explained. "When Gon tossed you out of the window, I was closer to the ground, which made it easier to survive the fall."

Killua's face reddened, and his legs writhed in Gon's hands in an effort to release him. Gon did, and Killua landed perfectly in a crouched position. He really resembles a cat.

"Hmm," I pondered. "Not bad, Kil."

Something sparked in his eyes. I had the feeling that the nickname 'Kil' was off limits.

"-lua. Not bad, Killua."

He looked at me questioningly. He clearly thought I was a psychopath.

"Killua! You should've seen how scared you were! Well, I couldn't really see your face, but your voice was cracking up. It was so funny!" Gon laughed from the window.

Killua grit his teeth. "Shut up! I wasn't scared," He said while crossing his arms and looking away. He was clearly embarrassed.

"_NOO!_" I teased, repeating his words.

He looked at me and snarled. "You're so getting it!"

I giggled while running away from him.

"Hey, I wanna play tag, too!" Gon yelled out. As soon as we stopped and looked up, Gon was flying out of the window laughing.

"_WHAT THE HELL, GON!?" _Killua and I yelled simultaneously. Without enough time to escape the situation, we were forced to brace the impact of Gon's body as he landed on us.

_Thud._

Killua groaned. We all laid sprawled out, however Gon was on top of both me and Killua.

"Gon, you're an idiot." He mumbled. Gon grinned to this. "I know."

"Whatever, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep." I said, before covering my eyes with my hands.

"Is she seriously just going to sleep there?" Killua asked Gon.

Gon shrugged. "When Rei's tired, anything can be a bed. Guess I'm the blanket, in this case." Gon smiled wide before burying his head on the floor between his arms. Soon, he was fast asleep.

"Seriously, you people are so weird." Killua smiled, but not before long, he was asleep too.

I smiled._ So this is what having friends is like._

* * *

The three of us awoke on the grass to a very flustered aunt of Gon's. The morning was filled with Mito-san's endless screaming as she asked a million questions a minute.

"The three of you, go take a bath! You've got dirt all over you! And don't sleep outside, you aren't animals!"

"You guys better hurry up, and don't use up all of the hot water. I know you might want to make it steamy in there for situational purposes, but please refrain from overdoing it." I smirked.

"I'm not even gonna bother with you, Rei. I had a good sleep and I'm so ready for school!" Gon cheered, then immediately frowned. "Oh wait... school..."

"Why do I have to come to school with you guys, anyway?" Killua muttered, looking agitated.

"Mito-san isn't going to let you stay home while we're in school. She's religious when it comes to education. Plus, it's required by law." Gon stated. To this, Killua waved his hand aimlessly, obviously not taking much care for the reasons Gon had stated.

"Blah, blah, blah. I don't care about the law. But it'll be boring alone at home, so I guess I might as well come. Plus, it's gonna be boring without me." Killua smirked.

I allowed Killua to use my spare backpack, and soon we were forcing toast into our mouth while making way for the front door.

"Bye, Mito-san!" The three of us chanted.

"Have fun in school!"

"We won't!" I yelled back, smiling to myself as I imagining the look on her face as we shut the front door.

The walk to the school wasn't very long, but it still could prove for idle talk. "So, what's this school like, anyway?" Killua muttered with his hands behind his head. He always looked like he didn't have a care in the world. I wonder how the students would respond to him transferring into our class.

"It's awesome. You get to learn so many things!" Gon said sarcastically.

"School sucks. No other way to put it," I stated. "Everyone there is a judgmental bastard."

Killua looked up, as if he was thinking. "Guess I'll fit right in, then."

"That's the school, right there!" Gon shouted, pointing at the big building coated in red bricks.

"Woaaaaah! Why is such a big school on such a tiny island?"

Gon grabbed both of our hands, and soon he was running.

"We're gonna be late! If you're late on your first day, you have to go to the principal's office! And trust me, you don't want to speak to that lady." Gon cringed.

We walked into class, or rather _burst in_, managing to scrape an extra five seconds before the bell rang. Loving eyes went to Gon, curious eyes shifted to Killua, and finally, cold ones landed on me.

"Ms. Otoba! This is Killua! Mito-san transferred him into our class." Gon said cheerfully.

Ms. Otoba smiled, her eyes not once looking at me. As if I didn't exist. I made a 'tsk' sound, turning my head so that the others couldn't hear it.

"Hello, Killua! Welcome to my class. What is your last name?" Ms. Otoba said, pulling out the attendance list.

"Confidential information." He muttered.

"It is required for you to have a last name on the class list-"

"Forget about it." Killua said rather dryly. "Where's my seat?"

Ms. Otoba looked at him worriedly. "But, Killua-" Although I couldn't see his face due to me standing behind him, it must have been pretty scary for her to shut up and have such a frightened look on her face.

"I don't ask questions twice, so it'd be best you answer me."

_Wow, he was really cold with others._

With a shaking finger, Ms. Otoba pointed to a desk at the back. Right behind my seat. Ugh, great. He'll probably get a kick out of pulling my hair and annoying the hell out of me.

"Thanks for your cooperation." He muttered before making his way to his desk. People in their seats leaned away from him, as if they were in his way. They obviously feared him.

Me and Gon made our way to our desks too. Gon leaned over, whispering in my ear.

"Killua doesn't really open up to others easily."

"I've noticed."

_I wonder why he keeps his last name a secret._

After class, a group of girls – the anti-Reina girls, specifically – swarmed around Killua nervously.

"Hi, Killua," Elizabeth said shyly. "I'm Elizabeth."

He looked at her, boredom written clearly on his face.

"That's good for you. I'm Killua, but you already knew that."

Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh. "I was wondering, if you might want to go to a movie sometime this week?"

He hummed. "Not interested, but thank you for your offer."

"But I have an extra ticket and no one to go with-"

I stood up. "Back off, Elizabeth. He said he doesn't want to go."

I usually wouldn't talk to Elizabeth, not out of fear, but because I hadn't really cared for what she had to say. But now, there was a feeling swelling up in my chest as I watched her hit on Killua, and I didn't like it.

_It made me mad._

Elizabeth turned to me and snorted. "Why the hell are you getting involved?"

"Because I don't like venomous people like you talking to _my_ friends. I'd rather have you not infect them with whatever horrendous disease you possess." I grit my teeth at her.

Killua's eyebrows raised at the mention of the word 'friends'.

"Guys, c'mon, we don't need to fight – can't we all get along?" Gon asked frantically.

Elizabeth turned towards him. "Stay out of this. Why do you even defend this bitch, anyway? She's a mutt. She wasn't even supposed to be born." She turned towards me. "Who the hell do you think you are? You probably pay these poor guys to even talk to you. You're hopeless. Why don't you just drop out of this school already?"

Gon's fist tightened, and he ran towards Elizabeth, ready to punch her. However, before his fist could connect with her face, Killua was there in an instant, holding Gon's fist in his hand. His head was down, while his other hand was in his pocket.

"Gon, don't bother with these types of people. She's clearly helpless." Killua said, raising his head to look at her. His face revealed true anger, and the softness of his eyes was now a cold, icy blue. Elizabeth began to shake, before yelling that she was going to get a teacher and ran away.

Killua let go of Gon's fist, and I watched as Gon's arms shook. Slowly, his fist began to unclench.

"Well... guess that was a good first day, huh?" I smiled.

* * *

"Does that girl always treat you like that?" Killua inquired.

"Yeah, but don't pay much attention to her. She's just a pest." I said, looking at him questioningly.

School was over, and we were on our way back to Gon's house. It's been a long day, and I really want to rest. However, I couldn't shake off this odd feeling. Like I was being watched.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go for a short walk around town before I come home."

Gon turned towards me. "Are you sure? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I just want some fresh air."

Killua looked at me with hesitation. _It's as if his eyes are looking through me._ He shrugged. "Alright. Don't do anything stupid." Killua muttered, to which Gon agreed.

"No promises." I grinned, before turning and walking in a different direction towards the town's shops. I was aimlessly walking, just thinking. A lot has changed since I came to this island, and it seems like Killua is a new addition to this list. I didn't mind, though. Killua really was a balance between the three of us. Gon dug the grave, I fell into it, and Killua pulled the both of us out.

I wonder how he's feeling about the events of today. Will he want to return to school? I surely wouldn't after such an unruly first day. Guess he's just unlucky.

_Then again, the events that took place in class were my fault. I butt in rudely and pissed her off._

Despite this, I felt pretty good about myself. It's not like I did anything _wrong_ to Elizabeth. She should have backed off at first glance when Killua revealed his lack of patience. He wasn't a cold guy, he just didn't want to spend time on others he didn't care about.

Sort of like me.

I wonder how Gon feels, too. He was really mad in class after hearing what Elizabeth was spouting from those snake lips. I'd never imagine he'd resort to attacking, especially since Elizabeth is a girl. Then again, I'm sort of disappointed in the fact that Killua stopped him. I would've loved to see a tooth or two knocked out.

_And how did Killua stop him so fast? He just appeared out of nowhere._

I stopped thinking as realization kicked in. I was really far into town. I could turn back now, but I'd return too late and Mito-san, as well as Gon, would freak out. Guess my only choice was the alley.

I've always kept away from dark, creepy places, but it was lit out enough for me to make my way.

I was halfway through when I heard a snicker behind me. I turned around quickly, my hand shooting to the hem of my pants where I kept my weapon. My shoulders sagged and I calmed down a bit after realizing it was Elizabeth. _And her group of friends. Ugh._

"Who'd have thought you'd go into the alley of all places? That silly action made this so much easier for us. You really are stupid."

We were alone. This means no one would see us. The sun was going down, and soon this place would be engulfed in darkness. I smirked as _that_ side came out – that side I tried to hard to keep tucked away. Looks like it wanted to make an appearance, and I couldn't resist it.

The smile that appeared on my face must have scared them shitless, as their faces revealed pure terror. I pulled out my knife as I slowly approached them. To this, Elizabeth's crew ran away, leaving her alone, unable to move from the spot she was in due to fear.

I smirked. "What good friends you have. _That makes this so much easier._" I continued to approach her, and she screamed. "Get away, you devil child!" She scrambled to the floor, trying desperately to escape.

"Hmph. Devil child? I prefer Heaven's Least Favorite Angel." My smirk returned.

I crouched down in front of her, flicking my knife out and back in every so often.

"Listen, _bitch_. If you think you're going to be able to get away after trying to stupidly corner me in an alleyway, you're mistaken. Stay away from me. And don't you dare try to even _look _at Gon or Killua. I'll rip you apart and send your insides to your family members as Christmas presents."

The look on her face made me lose control, and I was so ready to kill her. My hand started shaking. I had to stop myself. I held my hand with the knife, forcing myself to tuck it away. I turned away from her.

"Get away from me. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll _kill you_. That's a promise. I've withstood the police before, and I can do it again."

With a nervous scrambling, she climbed to her feet and ran. "You're crazy!"

I sighed, hanging my head down as I put my hand over my eye. _That was too close. Too fucking close._

I ran down the alleyway in the direction of Gon's house, and when I arrived I slammed the door shut. Leaning against it with my hands behind my back, I took deep breaths.

"_Reina!_ Where were you?!" Gon shrieked, literally jumping down the staircase with Killua following – minus the rushing part.

"I decided to check out some antique shop, and I guess I lost track of time. Sorry," I smiled at him, "It won't happen again."

He sighed, face palming himself. Killua looked at me questioningly. I looked away.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Gon, your bed is mine for the night."

Gon groaned.

_I have no idea what Elizabeth is going to do. I really messed up this time._

* * *

The three of us arrived at school, and I had to admit for the first time I was nervous. _Really_ nervous. We entered the class, and I realized that Elizabeth was absent. Was she too scared to come to school?

I sat at my desk and slumped into my chair. I leaned my face onto one hand, staring out of the window. I feel bad for the girl, but she got herself into that situation. My thinking was interrupted when the dreaded hair pulling snapped me back to the classroom. I turned to face Killua, who was leaning towards me with his elbows on his desk.

"Hey, you okay? You're spacing out." He studied my face expectantly.

I smiled. "I'm fineeee. F-i-n-e. No worries. Seriously. It's all good in the hood."

He looked at me skeptically. I waved my hands at him dismissively. "I'm being serious!"

"Hmm," he leaned back in his chair and put his hands in his pockets. "Okay."

The classroom door suddenly burst open, and two policemen walked in accompanied by the group of girls from yesterday.

_Did she seriously rat me out after my threat?_

That's when I realized that Elizabeth wasn't with them.

"What's going on?" Ms. Otoba asked fearfully.

"That's her! _That's the murderer!_" one of the girls from Elizabeth's group shouted, pointing at me.

I stood up. "What? What's going on?" _Oh God. This isn't happening._

"Reina Kuro! You're under arrest! If you resist, we _will kill you _on the spot!" one of the officers yelled. I froze. _I was wrong. __This was really happening._

"Why am I being arrested?!" I retaliated as my hands were forced behind my back. They searched me and pulled out my knife. Gon and Killua looked at me with shock. _This wasn't what I wanted. This isn't who I am, believe me! It wasn't me!_

"You're being arrested for the offense of committing murder," he glared at me.

"Who the _hell_ did I kill?!" I shouted, angry tears escaping my eyes.

"Don't act like you're innocent! You_ killed _Elizabeth! You even left a note as proof!" the girl exclaimed.

I was dumbfounded. Kill Elizabeth? Note? What note?

I looked at the two boys in panic, and they exchanged worried glances at each other.

"Guys! It wasn't me – Even though she was a psychotic bitch, I'd never consider killing her!"

"Yeah right! You _hated_ her! And explain why you are carrying around a knife? Did you plan to kill the rest of us, too?!" the girl's voice cracked as she screamed at me. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I was _mad._

_Someone was framing me._

Gon stood up along with Killua. "We believe you, Reina. I know you'd never let your anger get the best of you like that." Gon turned towards the officer. "I think you're mistaken. There's no way Reina killed Elizabeth!"

"Would you care to explain the note?" the officer shot back.

Killua stepped in. "How do you know the note wasn't forged?"

"The body was found at a fellow classmate's doorstep at approximately 7:45 p.m. Would you like to tell me where she was?"

All of the cards were played against me. We couldn't fight back, not with words, anyway.

He was distracted. _Now was my chance._ Bringing my knee up, I mustered all of my strength into striking his gut. He fell to the floor, but pulled out his gun on his way down. I kicked it away from him, but soon the other officer had his gun trained on me. Killua took care of that rather easily though, striking the throat of the officer with a karate chop, instantly knocking him out.

The entire class was in a frenzy. Everyone was freaking out, trying to get as far from us as possible. Gon grabbed my forearm, pulling me towards the classroom door. "Killua, we're getting out of here!" he yelled, opening the door and sprinting down the hallway.

Halfway through the door, Killua yelled to Ms. Otoba. "By the way, the last name's Zoldyck!"

Gasped sprang throughout the classroom, and soon the lockdown drill sounded throughout all of the speakers in the school. _This got way too out of hand._

"Reina, you've got a lot to explain after this," Gon said as we exit the school through the back doors.

"I don't know what's going on myself, but I can tell you what happened yesterday."

"Oi, guys..." Killua called. "We've got company."

We glanced around as officers came from every direction towards the school premises. We were going to need to get out of here quickly.

I snorted. "Guess this was a good second day, huh?"

* * *

*Gasp* Reina's being framed! But by **who**?!

Author here!

Time for some o-v-e-r e-x-a-g-g-e-r-a-t-e-d drama! (:

Well, I dunno if it's overexaggerated. I just need to open this up for a subplot. It isn't too cheesy, is it? The window scene wasn't supposed to be serious haha.

P.S. Please participate in the poll on my profile!

**READER QUESTION: **Who do you think is framing Reina? And would you rather Reina has a "crazy side" that's hard to control, or that she's a prankster who scares Elizabeth but doesn't actually mean harm? I can't decide.

Thanks for supporting this fanfic, and I really do focus on your reviews (which is why I've realized that you guys seem to like these kinds of situations) so please be honest with me and share your opinion! (I may end up changing this chapter up a bit if it doesn't fit your taste. I'm a bit skeptical myself.)

(: -Killuka


	5. V: Memory Thief

V: Memory Thief

Killua leaped down from a giant tree after scoping the area. There were officers coming from every direction with hands trained on their guns. They really weren't afraid to aim that deadly weapon at a child.

"Coast is clear. Now would you mind explaining why you've got cops on you?"

Gon looked at me nervously. That glint in his eyes made a certain spot in me swell up. He wasn't the only one who had a feeling of uneasiness. Right now, I felt the same way. I didn't like to see him this way - both of them. I wasn't worthy enough for them to worry about me so much. A true friend wouldn't worry their friends, right? If I lie, it's justified. It is... isn't it?

_Damn it... if Elizabeth had just minded her own damn business and never approached me, I'd never be in this situation._

I sat down, stretching my legs. Relieving the tension seemed like my best option at the moment.

"Heh heh. Nothing really. Guess I'm just too cool that it's a crime." I beamed, however by the way they were looking at me I was almost one hundred percent certain they were looking through me as if I were the hollow side of an hourglass.

"Reina... tell us the truth. We want to protect you in any way we can."

The last thing I was expecting from Gon was that he would say such a thing. It wasn't that it was unlike Gon, but rather that I didn't want him to go through so much trouble for someone like me.

Why was I thinking this way? What's the point of putting myself down?

I stretched my hands behind my head yawning. "I'm telling you! There is absolutely no reason that I'm aware of for them to suspect that I would murder Elizabeth. If it wasn't caught on tape, where's the proof that I did it?"

"But Rei... why were you carrying a knife with you?" Gon looked at me with a facial expression that was heart shattering. Was he afraid of me? Did he lose trust in me? I didn't want that, but if I tell them that Elizabeth tried to ambush me, they're gonna cause such havoc that it'd raise Elizabeth from her grave just so that they could kill her again.

I sighed. "Ever heard of self protection? What if some pervert tries to rape me on the street?"

Killua turned to me sharply. _If looks could shoot daggers..._

"Are you trying to say that you wouldn't be afraid to use that knife in a circumstance where it'd seem necessary? Is there any absolute guarantee you wouldn't use that knife if you felt provoked?"

His question caught me off guard. I looked away, trying to escape that icy glare. In an instant, his face was mere inches from mind with his fingertips just under my chin. He looked at me expectantly.

"Fine... fine. I'll tell you guys what happened," They looked at me questioningly, "And I promise to be one hundred percent honest." Their shoulders loosened up a bit. "But not here... Let's get as far away from these cops as possible, first."

We arrived at the old cabin that I first raided when I came to this island. I'll admit, I'm not very proud of that being the first action I made upon arrival here, but I needed a place to stay and this cabin looked pretty cozy. As I shut the door, I noticed Killua turning on the lights. I darted for the switch, immediately turning them back off.

"What are you doing?"

"Idiot! What do you think the cops will do when they see a lonely cabin with lights on at this time?!"

He shrugged. "If they come, I'll just kill them all."

I gaped at him. "Is your solution to any problem to kill the prosecutor?"

"Pretty much." Simple, straightforward answers. He really didn't take the time to consider the question or my reasoning.

"Killua!" Gon gasped.

Killua turned to him, obviously not aware of the fault in the words he was saying. "What? Any other efforts are futile."

Gon did his traditional facepalm, to which I giggled. "Guess it's story time. Gather around kids, we're going to learn about the actions of a whore."

"Rei! Don't disrespect the dead..." Gon looked at me with pouting eyes.

"Who said that Killua was dead?" _Bad save._

Killua was examining an old looking vase by the front door. He looked over at us with bland eyes. "Did you just call me a whore?"

"Quite possibly." _Play along._

"Well, then."

"Okay." _Awkward._

"Alright."

Gon began pounding on the sofa like a child would when throwing a tantrum. He squirmed for what seemed like a long time, attempting to find a comfortable position. He laid on his back and let out a big sigh, looking over at us with huge eyes and pouted lips. He obviously wanted us to ask, so I did.

My eyebrow quirked up at him. "What's your problem?"

"Reeeei... tell us what happened already. I wanna know."

Killua looked over at us as if he was pondering. He must have expected us to 'invite' him in on the conversation. He then began making his way towards us. "I might as well listen..." he attempted to sound uninterested, but the look on his face proved otherwise.

I sighed. Man, these guys really weren't going to let it go. Then again, there were cops searching for me at this exact moment and Killua just knocked an officer out. I didn't see them just forgetting about that anytime soon.

Yeah, this got a bit out of hand.

"Fiiiiine. I'll tell you guys. It happened after we part ways on the walk home yesterday-"

Gon's voice cut me off sharply. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Geez, they were so excited to hear my story and not even a sentence in, I was already interrupted

Gon looked up at me, grinning. "We're gonna need some popcorn for this."

"After turning into the alley, Elizabeth and her pathetic group of so-called 'friends' attempted to gang up on me. It started to go downhill from there."

"What happened?" Gon perked up as he nibbled on a piece of kernel.

"My memory is a bit hazy... but I managed to scare all of them off. I swear, I never laid a hand on any of them."

Killua smirked. That proved that the next words to come out of his mouth wouldn't do me any justice. "Did you lay a knife on any of them?"

I glared at him. "Ha, ha. Funny. No, I did not lay a knife on any of them, but apparently I did lay a grave on one of them-"

Gon stopped chewing and looked at me with a facial expression that screamed a mixture of confusion, surprise and curiosity.

"Wait, your memory is hazy? How is that so if it only happened yesterday?"

Killua perked up at this, obviously interested. I put my hand over one side of my face. "I don't know... ever since I left my old city, I keep finding myself in situations where I'm not able to recall things. I'm surprised that my memories with you two weren't taken away."

Killua looked at me with a growing curiosity. "Taken away?"

I nodded, pulling my hand away from my face. "It feels as though my memories are being stolen from me. I try so hard to remember things -I'll sometimes find myself trying to recall things without knowing what it is I'm forgetting. It's complicated and annoying."

Gon placed his hand under his chin as he put on his thinking face. "That's really weird," he said, placing the popcorn bowl down. It was quickly snatched up by Killua. "Why didn't you ever mention this to me?"

"Huh? Is it really that important? It didn't really have anything to do with you, so I didn't deem it necessary." I grabbed the bowl away from Killua, who hissed at me like a very angry black cat you'd see on the dark streets during Friday the 13th.

Gon jumped up, throwing his hands into the air defensively. "It is important! What if you're sick? We need to take you to a hospital, they can probably explain your short term memory!"

Killua immediately gripped the back of Gon's jacket, pulling him back down. He fell with an oomph, and looked over at Killua for an explanation concerning his action. The boy seemed to be very engaged in a specific piece of kibble that was a bit too hard for his teeth to break through. "The doctors probably won't be able to find the source of her memory loss."

Gon leaned towards him, his palms gripping the material of the sofa roughly. "Why's that?"

Killua gave him a very bored glance. "Because we're probably not dealing with an opponent such as an illness. By the way Reina's describing it, I think someone is actually causing her to forget her memories."

Gon was absolutely dumbfounded. He leaned back, studying Killua's face as if he were expecting the answers to be there. "What do you mean?"

"My brother has a power that can force people to follow his orders against his will. If he can possess a power like that, there's no doubt that someone possesses a power to steal the memories of a target."

My fist tightened, much to Gon's acknowledgment. I leaned forward, placing my coffee cup on the table. "Why would someone steal my memories?"

_If there's some bastard who's upset about a mess up on a date or something, I really am going to kill them. What reason was there to erase my memories?_

Killua shrugged. "Beats me. I don't know what you did in your past."

I looked down as my eyes clouded over. Gon and Killua continued to discuss the matter, but I wasn't willing to listen. I wasn't even sure if Killua's theory was correct, but my anger was already flaring. My knuckles began to turn white as I dug my nails into my palm. My ears were burning. I had an insane desire to kill. Kill whoever might be responsible for taking such a precious thing away from me. At this point, I was even willing to challenge God.

"...Reina? Did you hear that?"

Gon's voice flooded through my ears as I came back to my senses. I looked up at him. "Sorry, I kind of tuned out. What was it?"

He looked at me worriedly, but quickly covered it up. "Killua's saying that there might be a way to find this person, if there really is someone who is snatching up your memories."

I quickly jumped to my feet, staring at Killua with a certain desperation. "How? How can we find the Memory Thief?"

He scratched the back of his head, eying me with wariness. "I'm not exactly sure it'll work, but–"

I snatched the front of his shirt, bunching it up and pulling his face towards mine. "I don't really care. I'm all ears. How do we do it?"

He lightly pushed me away, awkwardly avoiding my gaze. I got the memo and released his shirt, backing away slightly. "There's a certain restriction that my brother has to follow in order for his hypnosis to work. He must either gaze into the eyes of his victim, or manage to stick one of his needles into their skin. That's the only way to get people to do what he wants."

"So, that would mean that if there really is someone stealing my memories, they also have a policy they have to follow, too?"

He gave up with the piece of kibble that I hadn't realized he had been nibbling on for the past five minutes. "That assumption is our best bet. It's the only basis we can really rely on right now."

"But how are we supposed to find this person?" Gon asked, clearly interested. I didn't blame him, this was a pretty intriguing topic, and Gon didn't seem to be able to get enough out of adventures. I really hope that I can keep him safe if there is someone targeting me.

"That, my friend, is something I don't know." Killua smirked, raising his hands in a 'what-can-you-do' gesture.

Gon sighed, rather loudly. He was obviously disappointed. "Ughhhh. I just want to kick some butt. Think of something!"

Killua suddenly sat up with a very cat-like facial expression. I was seriously starting to doubt the fact that this boy was human. "I think I know a way we can drive out the person stealing your memories!"

Me and Gon turned to him with a growing impatience. He took the hint and continued. "If someone is framing you as the murderer of Elizabeth, it must mean there are people after you. This probably means that you're being followed. If that's the case, we can draw them out by having you go out in public again."

"But isn't she wanted by the cops?" Gon said, looking as if he pointed out a very important marker that would break Killua's plan. However, Killua remained stable.

"We're going to have her wear a disguise," he groaned. "Come on, how could you not come up with that conclusion yourself?"

Gon grinned nervously, reaching for the back of his head. I recognized his nervous habit from the first day I met him. Whenever he was in an awkward situation, he would scratch the back of his head. "I'm not the shiniest tool in the shed." he laughed waveringly.

I grinned. This time it was Killua's turn to facepalm. "It's the _sharpest_ tool, not shiniest." I smiled at him encouragingly. He shrugged. "I'm not shiny _or_ sharp."

Killua stood up, tossing the popcorn bowl onto the table rather clumsily. Or lazily. With Killua, I couldn't tell the difference. "Where's the bedroom?"

I pointed to the second last room in the hallway. "It's that one. Don't try to open the last door in the hallway." Of course, it was bolted shut and required a key, but I know that these two would break the door down if their curiosity got the best of them.

He glanced at me suspiciously, then put his hands into his pockets. "I call the bed."

Gon jumped up, ready to claim his territory. "That's not fair! I want the bed!"

Killua turned to him with a curious look on his face. "We can share it," he turned to me. "You better get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Gon jumped into the air with raging fumes of happiness emitting from him. Adventures really did excite this kid. "_Al-right!_ I can't wait!" With that, he hurriedly ran towards the bedroom. It was only within a minute that I could hear his light snoring. He was fast asleep.

Killua took a step towards the room, then turned back to me. I looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

He shrugged, turning his back to me once again. _Geez, he's clearly not awkward._ "Nothing. Don't stay up all night thinking about this. If the Memory Thief is real, I'll take care of him. Me and Gon will." And then he was gone, disappearing into the room following Gon. The sound of shifting as a bed creaked reached my ears, before complete silence enveloped the cabin. I was the only one awake.

I began to make my way towards the bedroom, but stopped myself. I didn't want to risk waking the two of them up. They've probably taken in a lot today, and they seemed tired as hell when we discussed the issue of my memories being wiped. With a sigh, I turned back towards the couch, wiping off any instances of popcorn. I laid down, hugging myself tightly. Damn, it was cold in here. The heaters didn't work, and the spare blanket is in the bedroom... guess I'll have to put up with it.

My vision began to blur as I fell into slumber. However, before I was asleep, I felt the soft cotton of my childhood blanket coat my body. I pulled it closer to me, hiding my head beneath it. I might have been hearing things, but I could have sworn I heard a snicker. A flash of silver hair was the last glimpse I saw before I was pulled into my dreams.

"Reina, baby, please don't do this." Tears fell from her mother's eyes as she struggled to release Reina's grip from her coat. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

The little girl held her mother tightly as the scent of cheap perfume wavered over me. "Mommy! Don't make me go! I love you, mommy! I don't want to leave with that man!"

Reina's vision blurred as tears flooded her eyes. She struggled against the force of her mother pushing her away. Her father walked towards her, crouching down. "Rein, this is only for a little while, we swear. We don't have any money, and that man needs someone to keep him company while we try to pay him back. We'll come back for you, I promise." _I promise..._

_You liar! You never came back for me, you jackass! I had to pay the price for your actions!_

Reina slowly nodded with her head down, letting go of her mother. The emotionless woman quickly backed away, smoothing down the wrinkles that formed where Reina had bunched up the material. She then approached her, slightly crouching down as to not let her clothes touch the dirty ground. _That's all she ever cared about. Her damn material goods. She never gave a shit about me!_

"Reina, you know mommy loves you. Now be a good girl and listen to that kind man." Her mother's eyes wavered over to the scary looking man who was watching from mere feet away. She was being extremely careful with the words she used while he was around.

_Yeah, fear him so much you'd risk your damn daughter's life in order to protect your status._

She nodded once again, turning towards him. Jagged scars ran along his face, with one extremely distinct one running across his nose and eyebrows. His eyes were dark as he examined her face. His arms were crossed, revealing many tattoos that she didn't understand. Symbols that she didn't recognize. "Are you done? We're leaving."

_Why..? Why did you make me go with him? Why did you do this to me?_

He extended his hand with an open palm, ready to take her hand in his. She slowly obliged, raising my palm and placing it in his. His grip was very tight. It hurt, mommy. He was already hurting me.

They were gone. Her parents were in the distance. She turned to look back at them, but he roughly pulled her hand, causing her to stumble. She was scared of his glare, even though it was indirect. Before she could stop herself, she once again turned to look at the people who had abandoned her. The man's grip on her hand tightened. "What did I say?" he growled. "Guess you don't learn your lesson through words."

Reina turned towards him, clearly confused by his words. She watched as his hand struck up, realizing it's intention, but not quickly enough. In a moment's notice it made contact with her jaw. Her body went limp as she fell to the floor. She could taste blood in her mouth. Black spots dotted her vision as she began to fall unconscious.

I jumped up, gasping. A dream. Only a dream, Reina.

_Only a dream that is a reminder of what actually happened._ I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I was sweating really badly. My eyes scanned the patterns of my blanket – the only remaining item from my childhood that I possessed. Why do I get stuck with the bad memories?

I quietly entered the bedroom, being careful as to not wake up the two boys who slumbered on the bed. I searched the closet before grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I turned to tiptoe out of the room, but my eyes met Killua's. At least, it met the one eye he had cracked open. I smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

His eye closed, but not before long he opened both eyes. "Morning." he said quietly, trying to not startle Gon into waking up. I turned away, opening the bedroom door. "If Gon's not awake in 30 minutes, wake him up for me. I'll make him eggs." I said, before leaving the room and closing the door until it was left open with a crack. I smirked. Something I learned about Killua was that he couldn't stand people who didn't fully close doors, so that would get him out of bed. Something I learned about Gon? He'd pretend to be asleep unless food was mentioned. I lingered near the door, only to hear Gon's giggles. Yup, he was awake. They'd both be at the table within seconds.

We sat in the living room, finishing off the eggs and bacon I made. Gon ate most of it, but I didn't mind. The satisfaction of knowing he had enough to eat was enough for me. Killua didn't seem too fond of eggs, anyway, picking a bag of marshmallows over the breakfast prepared.

I glared at him. "You realize that isn't healthy for breakfast, right?"

His typical shrug. Gon's typical giggle.

Gon and Killua's idea of a disguise was pretty extreme. They sought out a blonde wig for me, and forced me to wear a flowery dress along with sunglasses. All in all, I looked like one of those creepy dolls you'd keep as a child but hide away in the basement as a teenager.

I twirled in front of the sink mirror, examining my attire with a grimace. "This is _way_ too girly."

Gon scratched the back of his head, smiling. "We don't really know how to shop for girls. You look completely different, though, so I guess it's working."

Killua leaned against the bathroom door's door frame reading some sort of manga he'd found stored away in the living room. "Go over the plan again."

"I've gone over it four times." I groaned.

His eyes never peeled away from the book. "Fifth time's a charm."

I sighed. "I pretend to be grocery shopping. I'm supposed to act casual. You two will examine the behavior of the people around me. Don't engage in conversation unless it's absolutely necessary, and don't act rashly. Keep the disguise in check." I revised over the rules Killua had set for me during breakfast.

He nodded, and Gon filled up with excitement as his hands shook. He curled into himself like a ball, his wobbling hands held to his chest vertically. "This is going to be so fun!"

Killua flicked his nose. "Don't get carried away. We have an objective." He grinned.

Gon's hands instinctively covered his nose. "Ow! I know, damn it." He returned the grin.

I put my hands on my hips, studying them with a grin. The sight of them smiling made me feel as though weights that I wasn't aware of were taken off of my shoulders. Gon's ecstatic behavior made me feel a little relieved. Maybe this experience wouldn't be so bad, after all.

They both turned to me, their expressions full of confusion as they frowned. "Why are you staring at us like that?" they asked simultaneously.

I grinned, smacking both of them over the head and letting my hands linger there. "Let's get going."

My heart pounded as I aimlessly traveled throughout the town. Nervousness was pulsing through me. If the Memory Thief was real, would they really make an appearance? What would happen if they – or one of their allies – did?

I looked over to Gon and Killua, who were following behind me. Killua's gaze screamed 'get to it.' Right. Grocery shopping. I glanced around, attempting to find a grocery stall. I looked further down, and noticed an apple stall farther into the town.

I nodded at them, before making my way towards the goods. From what I could see, this was the only stall that had foods near. Guess we were settling for apples, then. I held my small pouch close to me as I neared the stall owner. I tried my best to flash an innocent young girl smile, fidgeting with my sunglasses. "Hello," I greeted.

"Why, hello there, miss!" The clerk shot back. Wow, this guy was really friendly.

"How much for an apple?" I picked up one of them, examining it. They looked pretty good.

"100 Yen." He flashed a missing-teeth smile. I tried my best not to shudder. His gaze was pretty nerve wracking.

"Hmm... okay, then. I'll take six."

He handed me the bag of apples – a bit too ecstatically. I gave him a weird glance which was hidden under my glasses. I turned to leave the stall, satisfied with my 'groceries'. I came into contact with a body, falling to the floor and bringing the apples to the floor with me.

A young man no older than 20 looked at me apologetically. "Sorry about that, I'm rather clumsy." His long blonde locks ended a little under his ear, accompanied by piercing green eyes. I realized I had been staring at him for way too long. I probably seemed creepy.

I looked away, avoiding his gaze. "It's no problem, really..." I began to gather the apples that had suffered the fall along with me. Guess they weren't edible anymore.

"Here, let me help you." his hand reached out and he placed his hand over mine as I attempted to grab an apple. I looked up at him, and he slowly began to pull off my sunglasses. I felt as if I were paralyzed, and I honestly wanted Gon and Killua by my side right now more than ever. "_Such beautiful eyes..._"

"Reina!" I heard my name called as two boys approached me. The older man disappeared, leaving me alone on the ground as my grip remained tight on the apple.

A boy with green-tipped black hair sat before me, shaking my shoulders. I looked into his eyes. "Rei! Are you okay!?"

I picked up the apple, bringing it to my chest. I looked to the floor as I reminisced over the feeling of his hand peeling away my sunglasses. I looked back up at the boy before me. He held a very worrisome gaze.

"I'm okay, but...

...who are you?"

* * *

AUTHOR HERE!

Sorry, I've been busy lately. Trust me, I'm not abandoning this story. (:

I haven't proofread this chapter yet, and the website+OpenOffice are being extremely faulty atm, so it took me a while to put this up.

Thoughts on the new chapter? What do you think of the Memory Thief? What do you think his reasoning is for stealing Reina's memories? I'd like to hear your theories. (:

Stay tuned!


	6. VI: Unleashed

VI: Unleashed

_"Physical description?" _

_"5'2". Dark hair and blue eyes. Skin complexion is fairly pale, too."_

_"I see," the lean body turned away from the monitor that sat before him in the dark room. Sleek black hair rustled against his shoulders with the movement. The pupils of soulless black eyes seeped into the man standing in front of him. "Anything else?"_

_"There's information that wasn't mentioned in this case, Master Illumi. I believe you'd find this extremely important."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_The man turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It happens to include your younger brother."_

_"Oh?"_

_He was obviously pleased with the other man's sudden attention."That's right. Killua happens to be involved. I would inform you specifically of his involvement, however I want to have some fun with this investigation first."_

_Illumi stared down the young man in front of him with a piercing glare. "Akira, I could kill you on the spot if need be. I'm not too interested in your childish games."_

_Akira snapped his fingers, looking back at the man in front of him with a sinister grin. "Aw, no need to be so serious. I'm merely here for some entertainment. No worries, this won't get in the way of your objective; nor will it violate our deal."_

_Illumi turned his back to the monitor, invested in what the pixels before him were displaying. He raised his hand in a dismissive manner. "Do whatever you like. However, if you get in my way, I'll be sure to take my time with organizing your organs in a display case."_

_The younger man only snickered at this before turning away, pulling one of his sly hands out of his pocket and brushing his hair back. "This is going to be fun."_

I struggled against the extreme tiredness I felt as I forced my eyes open. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't familiar with the environment that surrounded me. Walls coated in yellow paint illuminated a room decorated with wood furnishing. The warm color brought forth a familiarness that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Clustered images of nothingness crowded my mind as I squinted my eyes in an attempt to backtrack. An aroma filled the air, something that was so familiar yet so unknown at the same time.

I used my left arm to hoister myself up, my right hand shooting to my forehead as a throbbing headache made it's appearance. I winced at the feeling, rubbing my head in a futile effort to cease the pain that only seemed to increase tenfold. A sudden pressure was settled onto my shoulders, a gasp escaping my lips as my back made contact with the sofa. My gaze met with a boy whose eyes could only be described as a passing winter with the essence of spring beginning. A cold surge rushed through my bones and down my spine as more cluttered images quickly passed by in my mind. The confusion was overwhelming in the least.

I shut my eyes tightly, holding my breath for a few seconds before allowing one eye to slightly open. As my vision adjusted, I was shocked to see that the boy was gone. _Was I just imagining him?_

"Hey, don't move around so much. Your brain's probably jumping all over the place." An unfamiliar voice reached my ears. The coldness of the voice made me shiver, causing me to hesitate before turning my head to see whom it was that was speaking to me.

My eyes widened as my gaze landed on the boy from a few seconds earlier sitting next to me on the table. _So he was real?_

He sighed before his hand reached up to my face. I shut my eyes tightly, unaware of his motives. "You were knocked out earlier. Your head hit the floor, so there's gonna be a nasty bump," My eyes shot open as I felt a sensation on my forehead. I reached up to see what it was, but my intentions were cut off short when the boy swatted my hand away. "Leave it."

I turned my head to examine his face. Messy white hair danced around his paled face, causing my focus to land on his bright blue curious eyes. Underneath the bright color of his young eyes sat the unpleasant dark bags that didn't seem to fit the icy hues of his appearance. He seemed stress, and the bags only served to prove such a fact. What was it that was bothering him? I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to be nosy.

His gaze met mine before he brought his hand up to my face. I pressed against the couch in an effort to avoid his touch. He frowned at me as something sparked in his eyes, but quickly disappeared. His hand shot forward and landed on my forehead. I attempted to look at said hand, but gave up when my gaze couldn't reach that location and instead returned my focus onto his face.

"Geez... you're extremely warm," he muttered, pulling his hand away. His mouth began to form a word, before he was cut short by a door slamming open as a familiar boy stormed in. I sat up quickly, worried over his quick entrance.

"Okay, I'm done- is she awake?!" he rushed to my side, before I was enveloped by his arms. My body went stiff at his touch, and I reeled my head as far away from him as possible. This warm feeling - I seemed to cling to it even as he pulled away. A frown landed upon his face, something that didn't belong there. I wanted to wipe it away.

He turned towards the other boy, panic stricken on his face. "Does she remember us?!" he turned to me, pointing at himself. "What's my name?!"

The other boy gripped the back of his shirt, pulling him back roughly. The boy landed on the floor, his elbows cushioning his fall. "Leave her alone, Gon. She doesn't have a clue on who we are." He turned towards me. "I'm Killua. See that boy, over there? That's Gon. He never left your side the entire time you were asleep, unless it was for a bathroom break. And when it was, he forced me to sit here with you." He grunted, and to this the other boy _smiled._

My mouth gaped open at the sight. I quickly sat up, the sensation on my forehead disappearing as a wet towel fell onto my lap. I ripped the covers off of me, rushing to my feet. They both stared at me in surprise. I fell to my feet, crawling over the boy I presumed was named Gon. I didn't know what I was doing, and I wanted it to stop, but before I knew it my arms were wrapped around him.

"Uh, Rei...na?" the boy's hands began to form fists, not moving from where they lay on the floor, as if he was afraid to touch me.

"I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't know why... but for some reason, I feel as if I should be doing this..."

He sucked in a breath as he sat still for a moment. Suddenly, he shifted as he sat up. His arms wrapped around me tightly as his scent wavered over me. Why is this all so familiar? I wanted to remember, but all I could recall was blurry images that flew across my mind at immense speeds. I felt his shoulders shake as his fingers bunched up the back of my shirt. "I swear, I'm going to make that guy pay for doing this to you..."

"Memory Thief, you say?" I leaned on my elbows as the three of us sat at the kitchen counter. "Why do I have someone like that on my case?"

"We don't exactly know that either. The plan was to lure him out so that we could ask him that ourselves. But clearly, we failed." Killua's head hung down behind his arms.

Gon sat in the middle of us, looking back and forth between us worriedly. "Don't blame yourself, Killua. We just weren't watching carefully. It's my fault, too." he exclaimed, turning towards me. "Don't worry, Reina, we'll get your memories back!"

I disregarded the ecstatic boy, focusing my gaze on the other boy who seemed to be sulking. Gon's encouraging words didn't seem to have an effect on him at all.

"I'm sorry, guys. I hate seeing you like this. Cheer up." I smiled, and Killua slowly raised his head to look at me. He sighed, pulling his arms behind his head as he leaned back. "Getting her memories back is going to be difficult. We don't even know where to find the guy."

"Stay optimistic, Killua. We'll find him, and we'll beat him up and teach him to never mess with us again." Gon chirped. The white haired boy's eyes showed a spark of hesitation, before he pulled his arms down and smiled. "Yeah."

_The energy radiating off of the two was somewhat whimsical in a sense. Watching them closely, they seemed to fit together like a lock and key. I had to admit, I was pretty jealous of their closeness._

I stretched my legs, hopping off of the high bar chair. "Al-right." I cracked my fingers, rolling my neck. "Let's find this guy and beat the shit out of him."

We sat surrounding the small monitor in the library as Killua entered the exclusive Hunter website. I had to admit, it was pretty exciting to see this, not being a Hunter myself. _Maybe one day I would attend the Hunter Exam, too._

I gripped the back of the chair with one hand, meanwhile the other provided me with support using the desk as I stared at the screen over his shoulder. Gon sat on the desk, much to the librarian's dismay. In fact, he even smiled at her, not realizing the true intent of her stare. _I could tell that what this kid wanted, he got. He was so carefree and innocent._ The thought made a smile play on my lips.

"Alright, alright, I'm in. What did the guy look like? Me and Gon didn't really get a good look at him." Killua turned to me expectantly. He was clearly curious.

I stood up straight, crossing one of my arms under my chest as the other landed beneath my chin. "Hmm... let's see. He had ginger blonde hair that reached just below his ears, and bright green eyes. I'm talking bug-like. And..." there was something about him that made him stand out, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "His eyes... there was something in his eyes."

"Something in his eyes? You mean, like dust?!" Gon joked out loud, only to be hushed by the librarian. He retorted by sticking his tongue out at her retreating back.

"I'm being serious. There was something _in_ his eyes." I glared at him, crossing my arms. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. He was good at lightening the mood.

"Hmm... is this him?" Killua clicked on one of the profiles.

"No."

"How about this one?"

"Nope."

"This guy?"

"Hell no. He doesn't even have blonde hair."

His arms shot up in irritation. "Well, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Here, let me try." I nudged him out of the seat, ignoring his disapproving grunts.

I scrolled through the profiles, none of the faces sparking a memory until one certain face caught my eye. Black jagged hair sported a tan face, accompanied by the same eyes of the man.

"There!" I pointed at the screen, specifically towards his eyes. I tried my best to avoid the glare of the librarian who was watching us intently. Before she could approach us, Killua flashed Gon's Hunter License at her, causing her to stop in her steps and return in the direction she was coming from.

"Him?" Gon inquired, looking at the face in confusion. Killua turned to the screen before full blown annoyance took over his features. "And _this guy_ has blonde hair?!"

"No, no. This isn't him, but he definitely has his eyes. Those are _his_ eyes."

I pulled up the information page on the man, finding out that his name was Aiko Nakamura. Ignoring the other information, I typed his last name into the website, hoping to find out that the Memory Thief was a hunter too. I sighed when the search results only brought up the same man.

"Guess he's our best bet." Killua leaned forward, gazing at the screen intently. His arms instinctively shot to the back of his head - something I've noticed he often does - before he began his rant. I tuned him out, trying to gather as much information about this guy as possible. Unfortunately, the hunter website was rather secretive. _Seems like this is all we're getting. Oh well, it's better than nothing._

Suddenly, without warning, an intense feeling spread throughout my being. I felt my fingers laced with a tingling feeling that eventually spread up my arms. Cold enveloped the air around me as my face began to feel like it was on fire. _What were these mixed emotions? _

I looked over at Gon and Killua, who seemed to be having a heated discussion - if a discussion consisted of Killua asking Gon whether or not a brain existed 'up there'.

_I wonder if I could truly trust these boys. Did I honestly know them? Did I even truly lose my memory? _

_But I had to trust them._ It was something, a feeling deep down inside that couldn't be removed even if someone were to somehow extract my mind and replace it with a new one. _I knew these people. _They must have been pretty special to me, as well. This feeling in my chest wasn't going away, and it plummeted me into a twenty-four seven frenzy of nervousness.

I looked over at Gon, who seemed to be exclaiming something about him being stupid and Killua being tasked with making the rational decisions. _The feeling he gave me was so warm, a heated blanket covering the naked body in the middle of a winter night._ My gaze shifted over to Killua. When I looked at him, the feeling was indescribable. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was one that caused my stomach to flutter and my head to feel jumbled up. _But why? Why were these feelings present if my memories were taken away?_

I wanted them to go away. I desperately, _desperately_ wanted to understand what was happening to me. The feelings I feel - I can't understand at all. I don't _want_ to feel these emotions. It hurts to feel something so strong when you can't even recall the reason for it's existence. It felt wrong, and I wanted it to end.

Do I truly _want _these memories? The only images that could be made out in my head were those of killing. Did _I_ kill those people?

I snapped out of my daze as the feeling of Killua's eyes landed on me, followed by the curious boy sitting next to him. Putting on my best smile, I pushed away all of the thoughts that seemed to be growing in my mind. "I'm going to take a short walk. You guys can leave without me."

Without time to spare for a reply, I turned on my heels and made way for the library's glass doors. Pushing them back, I felt the beginnings of an autumn wind brush against my clothing as my hair was lifted with the motion of the air. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I walked along the ragged concrete as the sidewalk seemed to stretch before me beyond my vision. I felt as though time itself was slowing down with every shaky step that I took, the sound of rock fragments crunching beneath my feet.

My breathing became ragged as I felt my lips begin to chap with the cold air that seemed to demand it's way towards my face, forcing me to keep my vision to a minimum through slits that my eyelids allowed. Burrowing my face into my scarf, I became thankful that I had brought one along with me in the first place.

Rounding the corner of the library, I felt my intense need for a dark and quiet place hungrily grow in the pits of my stomach, accompanying me with a feeling of emptiness. Much to what appeared to be my luck, I was faced with the dismaying atmosphere of a long, dark alleyway. From previous experience, I knew that this was not the place that somebody would resort to when they were feeling down in the dumps, nor was it an area that any person with logical thinking would dare to go near, yet an overwhelming feeling in my chest veered me towards the silence that beckoned me further.

With clumsy, nervous steps, I made my way through the darkness of the narrow path, the only light allowed through being the rays from the oncoming sunset. It must've only been evening, but this eerie quiet convinced me that it was far past midnight. The walls surrounding me blocked the cold breeze that accompanied me on my way here, yet I could still feel the lingering cold as it pressed against my freezing fingertips hidden by the soft cotton of my coat's pockets.

I began to hum a tune that wasn't all too familiar with myself to begin with, a desperate attempt to calm the unnerving feeling that radiated throughout my being and eliminate the silence that only made the thoughts in my head grow louder. I forced my fingers deeper into their small zone of warmth as my fingers curled into a ball. The scraping of my fingernails against my skin brought a feeling that spread across my veins as my grip only tightened in response.

The pressure began to draw blood as the beginnings of the heated liquid brought warmth to a body that only seemed to shrink away at the slightest impression of anything meaningful. Bringing one fist out of the pocket, I examined the blood stained skin as I stretched my fingers apart. Turning my palm towards me, I balled my fingers into a fist before extending them again repeatedly. _Why was I doing this?_

A satisfied 'hmph' escaped my lips before the fingers returned to their safe haven of warmth. My footsteps echoed with my pace, contributing to the soft humming that vibrated between my lips. The steps came to an end as a shadow came into perspective, obstructing my view from the length of the walkway.

The corners of my lips curved as my mouth stretched into a grin that could hardly be recognized as one made of joy; this wasn't the type of smile you'd get from someone who'd just heard a funny joke.

_I had to get away._ "Huh? Who are you?" a grizzly man wearing tattered clothing stepped into my line of sight. A cigarette hung lazily from the side of his mouth, which curved upward as his eyes raked me up and down. "Hey, you're pretty cute. What do you say me and you have a little fun?" his face leaned into mine, a disturbing stench emitting from his tobacco stained teeth. His odor held traces of alcohol, causing my stomach to lurch. _Turn around. Leave in the direction you came from._

The smile was wiped off of my face as a scowl replaced it. "Disgusting." my voice rang out, taking on a completely different tone than I recalled. My hand shot out to grip his neck as his feet left the ground. _Why was I doing this?_

The surprised look on his face caused the daunting smile to return to it's profound place on my face. "Wh- what the hell?!" he choked out. My grip tightened as he began to struggle, his hands and legs attempting to make contact with my body in a futile attempt to release my grasp.

I easily dodged his pathetic attempts to get away from me as my other hand raised from my side. Before I was aware of what was happening, it thrust into his stomach, going completely through as I felt the air make contact with my bloody fingers. Blood shot out of his mouth before his purple face hung backwards. My grip released, allowing his body to fall to the floor. _Was he dead...? Did I kill him?_

A million thoughts began to soar through my mind at the expense of the actions that my body took. An explanation for the way I was acting seemed to be in my reach, but just out of my grasp. An unsettling realization set in as one all-too-familiar name was heightened through the voice in my mind. _Reiko._

I crouched down as my eyes roamed his body, examining the fresh, new hollow space in his body that seeped blood onto the concrete, spreading slowly as it dispersed around his body. "Hm... this wasn't as clean as it should've been." My eyes raked the empty vessel once again before the sound of footsteps ended at the entrance of the alleyway.

A smirk made it's way onto my face with the feeling of eyes boring into my back. I climbed to my feet and turned to face the two perpetrators as a familiar sickening feeling began to spread throughout my body, lacing through my fingers and curving at my shoulder blades. A low grumbling erupted from my chest as my body shook with a chilling laughter that made me mentally cower away from the booming sound. The ominous giggling resounded throughout the darkness, reflecting against the walls with a horrifying magnification.

_This laughter... was coming from me._

_._

_._

_._

**Reiko wants to play.**

* * *

Reiko's entrance calls for a Character Song: "Laughing Jack Theme - Pop Goes the Weasel"

(youtube . com) /watch?v=lcpKg5_lDpo **[Remove spaces and brackets]**

The story's taking on a dark turn! Reiko's appearance was sudden, huh? (:

_FEELING CONFUSED?_ Don't worry, you won't be left out in the dark for long. Lots of explanations to come in the next chapter, so expect it to be a lengthy one!

Thoughts on the new chapter? Thanks for reading, and I live off of your reviews, so opinions are humbly welcomed & appreciated!


	7. VII: Fretful Encounter

VII: Fretful Encounter

The shadows of the two young statures loomed across the dim alleyway as the focus of their eyes rested on me. A sinister giggle escaped my lips as my mind went into a repeated oblivion.

_New toys. New toys for Reiko. Reiko wants to play with her new toys._

The thoughts echoed through my mind endlessly as the images of my own hands ending the lives of my friends shuffled through with each picture growing even more gruesome. The emotional burden that was placed on my shoulders grew in weight and the brutal visuals were not helping at all with my struggling grip on sanity.

More giggles rang throughout the air as I latched onto that single thread of humanity which was growing more profound than ever. _This timing couldn't be _any_ worse._

"Reina?" the fragile voice called out from behind me, a distorted confusion etched on his words. That uncertainty in Gon's voice hurt me more than he could ever imagine.

That uncertainty was a sign that he was afraid. _Gon was afraid of me. Gon? **Afraid of me?** My friend was afraid of me. Afraid. Friends? Is someone like me allowed to have such a thing?_

_"I'm Gon!"_

_"I'm Reina."_

I clutched my head in pain as the voices looped around in my head. An overwhelming feeling took over me as my body shook in fear. Everything I felt that day came back to me as a sudden wave of nausea took over me. I collapsed to my knee, my hand shooting to the ground to steady me.

"Reina!" I heard Gon shout as he attempted to rush to my side, only to be stopped by Killua. At that moment, I was never so thankful.

"Stay... away... from me." I choked out between coughs. Another wave of nausea hit and I could no longer support myself on one knee. My other palm made contact with the ground as I took deep breathes.

_"With this bracelet, we'll be friends forever!"_

_"Yeah!"_

I weakly raised my head to meet his gaze with a weak smile. _I remembered this boy now. There was no way I could forget Gon, was there?_

With the energy I had left, I raised my jacket's sleeve up, revealing the friendship bracelet he had given to me on the day he took me to his favorite place on Whale Island - the forest. I raised my hand up with my clenched fist facing me.

"Friends forever, right?"

My elbow gave out and soon my cheek met with the cold, hard ground. I heard rushed footsteps approach my collapsed form before I was flipped onto my back. At the moment that my gaze met with those hazel eyes, a flip was switched and everything went cold with a seething unfamiliarity.

Images flashed through my mind as I saw the boy in front of me wreck the only thing that I ever had - _A family._ This boy killed every single member of my family and left me to suffer in despair.

Anger overtook me as I pushed him away and rose to my feet in a defensive stance. His face was contorted into an expression of shock.

"_Reina?_ What's wrong-" the murderer before me began to walk towards me calmly. _How could he be calm? He's face to face with someone whose life he took away. Does he not care about that?!_

_Kill him, Reina. You'll feel much better. I'll help you, because I'm your only friend. I'll always be here for you to get rid of anything that troubles you. I'm your family now, so take comfort in that and kill him..._

_Yeah... _I smirked. _You're right. I'll feel much better if I kill him._

A sneer took shape on my face as I reached into my pocket, pulling out my knife. _Something this precious to me..._ _was given to me for the sole purpose of killing this boy._

My legs took flight as I charged at the boy. He remained where he stood, shock forming on his features. _Good. If he doesn't resist, killing him will be easier for me. _My hand shot up as I closed in on my opponent.

A smirk found it's place on my lips as I brought my knife down in an attempt to strike him like a fox would enclose a rabbit. In an instant, I saw his form disappear as he was pushed to the ground. My face fell into shock as I looked over at the white haired boy that shoved him out of the way of my attack. His palm latched onto mine, resisting movement of my knife.

Anger overtook me as I kicked my opposite leg out, intending to strike him in his side. In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared into thin air. My head shot to the side as I examined the space behind me, but I was a moment too late as I felt a blow to the back of my neck.

My vision became distorted as I felt my brain bounce around in my head. My jaw made contact with the ground and I winced as black spots began to dart my vision. _I wasn't done yet. _With shaking arms, I struggled to pull myself up, until I felt my left arm give out and I fell once again on my side. I cracked my eye open with a wince, looking up at my aggressor.

The white haired boy stood with crossed arms, looking at me with a burning anger. His foot shot out and shoved me onto my back. His foot settled on my upper arm, and I struggled to pull it off with the little energy I had.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Why are you attacking your friends?!" his voice shot out, anger clinging to every vowel.

"Killua, stop! I think something's wrong with her-"

_Friends?_ A sudden rush of anger surged through me as my leg shot up to make contact with the back of his knee. His reaction time was perfect and he slid away, looking at me through slanted eyes.

I rose to my feet in search of my knife, only to see the glint from the corner of my eye. My gaze shifted to the white haired boy and it registered in my mind - he had picked it up at some point in that quarrel.

_If fighting bare handed is what it takes to avenge my family, then I'll do it without a moment to spare to think about the risk I was taking._

Just then, the words he spoke resonated in my ears. _"Why are you attacking your friends?!"_

Friends? Plural? Was he... was he referring to _that _as my friend?!

I pointed a shaking finger at the boy in green, anger pumping in my ears as my heart raced as my thoughts left my mouth. "Are you referring to _that_ _thing_," my gaze met the boy once again, fueling my anger even more, "as my friend?"

The air grew tense around us as my voice echoed throughout the alley, bouncing off of the narrow walls and reverberating in my ears. My shoulders were shaking with rage and I couldn't bring myself to look at the two. My fists clenched as I felt the skin on my ears begin to burn.

"What are you saying?" the blue eyed boy was clearly overtaken by his anger, causing mine to intensify as well. My nails dug into the skin of my palm in response to his ignorance.

"That kid's a murderer! He took my family away from me and didn't bother to finish the job!" my voice cracked from the sudden outburst, my throat beginning to burn. _Why didn't you kill me, too...? _the words hung off my tongue, barely audible to them.

"Huh? Are you mad? What is she talking about, Gon?"

"Honestly, I have no idea... but it's making me mad." the boy in green, who I presumed to be Gon, leapt to his feet with an intense glare on me. "Reina, snap out of it!"

The boy's words entered through one ear and went out the next as a growing nervousness settled in the pit of my stomach. My eyes widened with a sickening familiarity in his tone. It only lingered in the very back of my mind, obscured by the darkness, but it pulsed for a moment and I felt it.

_"You can stay at my place, if you'd like!"_

Tremors began running through my body as the broken memories began piecing themselves together.

"Idiot... don't you remember?" I looked up at the white haired boy upon hearing his voice. He was looking at the ground, blocking his face from my view.

"You asked me to be your friend! Are you really just tossing that away without a second thought!?" his face raised to meet mine, and I was shocked to see the tears that ran down his cheeks. _Why is he crying? Asked him... to be my friend?_

I felt my head pulse with an agonizing pain.

_"Would you like to be my friend?"_

_"Thanks for asking me to be your friend..."_

A jolt shook my body as the realization set in, and I felt the sweat run down my chin, dripping onto the pavement.

"You... remember that?" my voice came out as a whisper, but in the quiet of the alleyway it sounded clear as can be.

I felt the growing anger radiating around him, causing me to shrink back like a mouse would in the presence of a predating cat.

_"_Of course I remember, are you stupid?! How could I forget the first friend I've ever made? I knew who you were from the moment I saw you!" the shaking of his body was a clear sign of his honesty.

I backed away, my mind going completely numb. _They were my friends. I was attacking my own friends._

_That's right. Somebody like me... isn't allowed to have friends._

A gasp escaped my lips as I felt my feet disconnect with the Earth, a rock causing me to stumble in my path. I braced myself for the impact of the ground on my back, yet instead felt myself hit something else. I looked up, only for my gaze to meet the smirk of a young man who was strikingly familiar. Blonde hair framed his face as he loomed over me with curious green eyes.

My gaze held for long before I retreated, stumbling as his leg shot out to stop me. He cowered over my fallen form on the ground, his eyes reflecting mischief.

_Something was clearly odd about him. What was he doing in an alley at this time? Was he here the whole time and we never noticed him? That couldn't be possible._

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" he got down on one knee, staring at me intently. "Hm... seems the effect is wearing off." I turned my gaze away from him, my cheeks reddening. _What was he talking about?_

My face was pulled back in the direction of his and I was quick to notice that our faces were only inches apart. The red in my cheeks deepened, and I attempted to push him back. His face seemed to be coming closer, and my efforts of pushing him away were shot down when his eyes met mine. "_Such beautiful eyes..._"

A fear spiked in me, crawling down my spine. I pulled my face away, pushing him back with a desperate desire to get him as far away from me as possible.

_"Such beautiful eyes..."_

Back then, those words were spoken to me. His face, those eyes, _something in those eyes_... it all pieced together perfectly and made sense now.

A grin made it's way onto his face as his eyes roamed over me like a child's would upon the sight of candy.

I stood up, posing a defensive exterior. "Ever since I met you back in that market, weird things have been happening to me..." My voice dragged on, irritation dripping off of each word.

"I have those boys back there telling me that we're friends..." I pointed to Killua and Gon who stood behind me without looking back at them. "And Reiko is starting to fight back. I'm pretty convinced that you have something to do with all of this."

A 'hmph' escaped the man's lips as he rose to his feet, clearly amused with the situation and the tenseness of us three. "It seems you've figured it out. I guess an introduction is needed. My name is Nakamura Akira, and I specialize in the rearrangement of people's memories. And you -" an arm snaked across his chest as his fingers rested underneath his chin, "- have been my pawn."

My anger began to boil beneath my skin at the calm tone in his voice. "How can you toy with something so valuable to a person without a second thought?" My fists were shaking with the urge to strike at him, and I knew that Reiko's violent intents were reaching into my thoughts, begging to be accepted.

His lousy shrug only further angered me. "I'm merely following orders."

His words hung to the air and I felt my shoulders loosen, dropping with the realization that I had once again been targeted. Gon's voice formed a shout in the stillness of the atmosphere. "Orders? Who would request something so sick for her?"

Nakamura began snapping his fingers, his playful mood clearly not fitting the situation. "I believe that one of you here might have an idea-"

Approaching footsteps echoed from behind me, but for my own safety I kept Nakamura in my point of view. It became evident that it was Killua when he began to speak.

"Listen, you creep. It's way past our bedtime, and we don't have much interest in listening to you ramble on." He appeared beside me, his hip digging into my arm, and I realized that he was inadvertently directing my arm behind my back.

I did so, trying not to spark the attention of the man as Killua spoke to him. A few words later, Killua turned his back to him and began returning the way he came from. As he turned away, I felt cold metal make contact with my open palm as I realized he was returning my knife.

"I'll back off. I'm not going to bother with you. This isn't my fight, anyway. It's hers." I mentally smirked._ Thank you, Killua._ _Now, I just need to wait for an opening._

"Such bad manners." I saw his head turn to the side in a dramatization of his words and he shut his eyes. _This was my chance._ "You'd expect kids to respect their elders a bit mo-"

I lunged towards him, the moonlight reflecting off of the knife. I was so sure it had pierced him, so it came to me as a surprise when his form disappeared and reappeared beside me. "Hmm... striking an opponent when they aren't looking, huh? That's dirty. Did you really think that I didn't see that tiny exchange over there?"

I felt his knee make contact with my stomach, an agonizing pain soaring through me. Falling to the floor, I clutched my stomach as I attempted to breath. Quick wisps of air entered my lungs, but I was desperate for more.

Nakamura leaned over me, smiling with venom dripping off of his lips. "Oh, did that hurt? My bad, I might've hit a bit too hard."

"You bastard!" I saw a flash of green before he was already on his feet, and a flicker of movement was made on Nakamura's part before Gon hit the bricks of the building wall, followed by Killua rushing to his side.

"Are you kids planning to gang up on me? It's one thing after the other."

I staggered to my feet, wiping the beginnings of blood that appeared on my bottom lip and swallowing the remnants lingering on my tongue. It made me stomach lurch, but it was something that had to be ignored in the heat of the moment.

"Stay... out of this. It's my... fight." I croaked out, taking quick breathes as deeply as my body would allow. The sadistic man approached me, obviously amused with himself. _He really was a bastard._ In the fracture of a second, his leg shot out and made contact with my side. The wind was knocked out of me as my back made contact with the wall.

I could see an upset Killua holding an enraged Gon back, and it became clear to me that he knew what I was feeling. _This is my fight... and I can't rely on my friends to win it._

Rising to my feet once again, I put on my best face, wincing at the pain as a smirk befell my features. "Is that... the best you've got?"

A gasp came from where Gon sat, and I noticed he was still catching his breath. _That's right. He took a much harder hit than I did. Just one hit, and Gon can barely breathe. If I fail here, who knows if Nakamura will attack them?_

A surge of energy rushed through my body as my confidence was restored with the thought. I climbed to my feet, realizing that I had the clear advantage here. I had a weapon that would win in a hands on fight, no doubt about it.

_Reiko, we're going to rid this world of the unneeded scum like this man here. I'll teach you how to love and protect, so in return, you have to teach me how to fight!_

An uncanny giggle escaped my lips as I felt the familiar madness creep from underneath my spine, wrapping around my fingertips as if I were being enveloped. The feeling in this body... _ was wonderful._

Nakamura turned towards me with a grin. "Oh, you're going to rely on Reiko? Do you really believe you can control her _and_ defeat me?"

Darkness clouded my eyes as I looked up at him, a smirk registering on my lips. "I don't have to worry," I placed a foot before the other, ready to leap forward. "Because I'll control Reiko, and defeat you at the same time!"

I launched myself at him with a speed that didn't belong to me. My body flowed with Reiko's evil intent, and I allowed it to be aimed at him and only him. My fist lunged for his face and he stepped back. He swung his own fist towards me, and I ducked under it. I leapt forward, head-butting him in the stomach. An estranged choke left his lips, which gaped open with shock accompanied by widened eyes.

He brought his arms together, ready to smash them down onto my head. However, I oversaw this before he could even think of it. My smirk returned to my lips. _Just where I want this to go._ I leapt back, watching as he brought his arms into his own damaged stomach. The pain arose on his face, and that expression was something that I wanted to hang on my wall. It made emotions rush through my body that I didn't associate with in a while.

_Time to finish the job._ I swung my leg up, aiming for his ribs. One more kick and I'd hear the sickening crack of his bones. The air around me shifted suddenly as he disappeared from where he sat, my foot only making contact with the air.

He appeared just farther down the alleyway, panting loudly. _Hmph. He was running? What a wimp._

"Damn, you've got me good. That really hurt, you know?" I saw that irritating smirk return to his face. I wanted to carve it right off his face, but I restrained myself from lunging towards him again.

"This is nothing compared to the pain you've caused Reina... you'll suffer for hurting her. I'll make sure that_ everyone_ who hurts Reina will suffer." the hissing words left my lips, but they clearly weren't my own.

I struggled to regain control of my body, but managed to snake out a few words. _This sentence was all it would take to calm her down. _"Rei... ko... thank... you..."

_That's all I ever wanted... for you to appreciate me._

"Don't worry... you can rest now. Your job here is done."

I felt the malicious intent in me shut down as Reiko whispered her last words, falling into a sleep that didn't have a definite awakening.

_I'm so glad..._

A smile graced my features as I remembered that Reiko was good natured. She couldn't control herself, and so I was here to be her balance. _Everything must be in balance. As long as evil and good maintain an equilibrium in this world, there is no problem. Perfect balance is the key to everything._

The smile vanished from my face as I stood to face Nakamura. I formed a fist with my palm as I used my other hand to crack it's knuckles. "Now, it's time to finish you off."

The smug look remained on his face as his gaze raked over me, aware of the fact that Reiko had shut down. He doubted my power now, and that made it the best moment to strike.

I began to take my first step towards him, raising my fist in the air. All of a sudden, a soaring pain caused my brain to pulse once again. I clutched onto my head, looking at him with a grimace. "What the hell did you do?"

"I'd stop if I were you," he advised, "If you take any more steps towards me, I'll just continue to insert memories into your mind. The more memories at once, the more the pain, so I'd choose wisely."

_So that's what the pain I was feeling was earlier. He was most likely tricking me into thinking that Gon was my enemy, meaning that he has the power to insert fake memories as well. _Anger radiated throughout my entire body as I felt a foreign power well up within me. He thought he was winning. I wasn't going to let him get away with this.

_Another step. Pulse. _"I don't care..." _Step. Pulse, pulse. _"...about the pain." _Step. More pulses. _"Because I'm going to make you..." I broke out into a sprint, ignoring the pulsing of my brain as more images reeled into my mind. "...give me my memories back!"

I propelled myself forwards, throwing all of my willpower into a punch as I felt my fist connect with his face.


	8. VIII: Falsity

VIII: Falsity

The sound of heavy breathing was the only audible noise occupying the alleyway in the night. I felt my breath hitch in my throat with every few desperate gusts of air that entered my system, leaving me begging for more.

Those strong legs made of bone and skin were now only comparable to an unstable plate of wobbly Jell-O, mocking me with every attempt to stand my ground. This was my limit. Even if I mustered up all of the determination in the world, I couldn't go any further than this. _This_ was my breaking point.

I came into contact with the ground once again as my knees buckled, causing small cuts to form on my legs. The pain was numbingly surreal. My head screamed with an aching that could awaken the dead, only to put them back into their never ending slumber. I wouldn't be surprised if my brain were to explode at this very moment.

The condition of my hand wasn't any better. I've always known from my teachings that it was wrong to punch with a closed fist, leading to the consequences when that fist makes contact with the hard bones of someone's face, but in the heat of the moment I couldn't think straight and it was a desperate bid for victory.

My gaze wavered with a strain to the older man that took the seemingly damaging blow. He laid flat on his back and hadn't made any sign of movement in the past three minutes. _Did I win?_ That was all I could think about, that maybe for once I was able to do something without somehow inadvertently relying on someone else.

_I have to win, because this is my fight. I can't leave it to those two. I can't take being weak anymore, and I refuse to let myself be controlled. Just thinking about what he's done and has been doing to me makes my blood boil with a seething rage. I have to push away these thoughts, though. I won't get anywhere if I don't remain calm._

The silence made it's home in the dark space once again. I didn't want to turn around, to see those boys faces. I was afraid to meet their gazes. It wasn't as if I could if I wanted to, though. I could barely make any slight movement of my head without experiencing the pulsing pain that painted dancing black dots into my eyesight.

The silence was cut off. My overconfidence shunned me once again. I realized it without a moment's notice. The distilled laughter, the shuffling of clothing, the cracking of bones. I forced my eyes into the direction where a crumpled body once lay, and my eyes met with that sinister grin that shook my core with a dancing fear.

"That was a pretty nice hit! You actually got me for a moment there."

His tone of voice was so innocent, such a contradiction to the words coming from his mouth. No, this man was everything far from innocent. His words mocked me, beckoned for me to strike once again. The rush to attack would be my end, as far as I was concerned. His words were meant to toy with me, to lure me into his trap knowing that I wasn't able to muster up the strength to retaliate.

"Oh, crap! I have to go before I'm late! I don't want to make _him_ mad!"

He spoke once again, obviously displeased with the silence. _Him? _

A fear settling in the pit of my stomach began to spread as the thoughts of what he may do to me in my weakened state scattered throughout my mind. I watched helplessly as he climbed to his feet, biting my lip as it strained to grow into a scowl. Any wrong move could only upset him further.

The sounds of crushing rock debris reached my ears, the sound as eerie and stomach lurching as the left portion of keys on a piano. _Step, step, step._ Growing ever so closer. _Was I meeting my end? Was it really all going to finish here?_

"You know, I'd get you back, but _that_ wouldn't be fair since you're only half conscious."

I struggled to keep my head up and look at the wicked expression on his face. The only thing I could do was watch as his feet approached me, imagining every twisted way my life could be taken at this very moment as I shut my eyes.

The haunting sound of the footsteps stopped, and I opened my eyes only for them to meet with the soles of dark brown dress shoes. My gaze wavered up to the upper portion of the looming body over me, but it was only met with a shadowed over face. I let my eyes drop again, losing my energy and the drive to keep them up.

_I guess this is it. Do I say my goodbyes now? My 'thank you's? I wouldn't know, since I'm not very familiar with death. Heh, I'm not supposed to lose hope until the very end, am I? But I guess it's okay to let go of that confidence for once... isn't it?_

An unfamiliar noise caused my eyes to perk open once again. That once towering figure was now crouching down, allowing his face to come into view. However, that ominous expression was no longer present. Instead, I was met with what I'd assume to be a genuine smile. _This is disgusting. Is he enjoying this?_

His hand began to rise and make way for the direction of my face. I shut my eyes tightly as I awaited the soon-to-come pain. A voice reached my ears, which I recognized to be Killua's.

_"Stop!" _it yelled with a cracking voice, and the ground shook lightly as a pair of feet began to approach us from afar.

Another voice came to my senses, and my eyes shut tightly out of instinct as I felt a hand rest on my head, before it began ruffling my hair.

_We'll definitely meet again, and then I'll return the favour._

And with the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Hands, hands all over me. They gripped at my forearms, and they continued to search my body. I wanted to scream out, to tell them to go away, but I had no voice. It felt so cold, it was so dark. Voices, voices. The voices continued to call. What were they saying? Why did they sound so urgent?

_What was happening?_

"She's struggling! Use more anesthetics!"

"Put her to sleep!"

"Tighten the restraints, the wounds are reopening!"

The voices kept yelling, but I couldn't understand a word. Everything felt so thick and foggy, and I can't tell whether or not I'm awake or asleep. Is this death?

* * *

The apartment door creaked open quietly with Akira emerging, attempting to keep quiet as to not raise the attention of the man sharing the two bedroom suite.

"You're late." The emotionless voice spoke, his back turned towards the sky as he leaned over the balcony railing.

Akira cursed under his breath with the notion of being detected, despite his attempts at sneaking around. He shut the door behind him, a wide grin on his face which was only met with the other man's back. His hand scratched the back of his head, the usual gesture of his nervousness.

"Sorry, boss! I got a little carried away..." he approached the long, dark haired man and joined him on the balcony as his elbows rested on the railing, a palm cupping his lower cheek as his neck craned to look at the night sky.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He turned to examine the features of the man beside him, but the man was expressionless as always, a blank look in his eyes as they observed the stars.

"You're enjoying these missions too much. If they're too much for you, I'll take over them myself."

To this, the lighter hair colored man jumped, expressing his disapproval with the wide movement of his arms. "No! I'm doing just fine, don't worry. I want to help you."

The man in green turned to look at him, those empty eyes boring into his skull. Akira could only recognize warmth in those eyes, however, due to a false representation and hope.

"Hm? Help me?" his gaze turned back towards the view. "I'm only using you for the time being."

Akira paused for a moment, staring at him, before he broke down in laughter. A laughter that the other man knew was, in no means, real. He gripped his stomach as it rumbled, his other hand reaching out to swat the back of his boss, resulting in a raised eyebrow in response.

"That's funny, Lu! Really funny!" the laughter seized down, and Akira leaned against the railing once again.

"You know, I'm really glad that you're my friend. My father never let me have any friends before. He said that it's useless and a waste of time, but boy was he wrong! I'm living the life here," he grinned towards Lu, but turned back when the only response he received was silence. "Since we're friends, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. That's why I want to help you."

He looked up towards the stars, a smile dancing on his face. _Dad, I bet you're proud. I've finally made a friend._

_"Hey, mommy?" the child called out, tugging on his mother's skirt. The woman stood in the kitchen preparing dinner. With every flap of the skirt, small scars could be seen coating her legs._

_"What is it?" she stopped momentarily to look at him before returning to her chores._

_"Can I go outside?" the woman froze with the question, looking over to the other room to see if the disorientated man was in hearing range. Sure enough, he stood in the doorway, anger painted on his face._

_The little boy clung to his mother's leg as he looked at his dad, fearful of what pain was to come._

_"How many times do I have to tell you, you ain't going anywhere, you punk ass brat?" the man gruffed, chugging down the remnants of his alcoholic bottle. _

_Akira's mother shielded her son using her arms, trying to reason with her husband. "Honey, why don't we just send him to his roo-"_

_"Tsh. Sending him to his room won't teach this ungrateful brat anything. Listen, kid. You've got a roof and food. You don't need any more shit." _

_And with that, the bottle came crashing down onto the little boy's head. He screamed as the shattering glass formed cuts onto his head, the leftovers of alcohol entering the wounds and causing excruciating burning. His mother attempted to pick the glass away and apply medical attention, but was stopped short by the drunk man._

_"Finish what you were doing. This is his punishment."_

_"But-"_

_"__**Shut the hell up**__ and cook the damn food, or I'll kick your ass too!"_

_The man left the kitchen, returning to the messy living room in which a TV blared the sounds of a type of sport that Akira wasn't familiar with. He always wanted to sneak a peek at the boxed entertainment, but he was stuck in his room all day and barely ever got the chance._

_"Don't worry, mama. Daddy's just confused, he doesn't mean it!" he beamed with a large smile._

_His mother turned to look at him in shock as tears began at the bottom of her eyes._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I'm back. I'd consider this to be **pretty important**, so you can read it if you wish.

Recently, I've been 'diagnosed' (hate using that term though, as it makes this sound too serious) with hypersomnia. Basically, I have prolonged sleeping patterns and excessive tiredness. Because of this, I only have the energy to do certain tasks and I often find myself dozing out for most of the day (I'd say I'm only awake for, at most, 8-10 hours a day.)

As a result of this, _as much as I don't wish to use this "condition" as an excuse_, I've decided it would be better if I were to make the chapters shorter. I hope this slides well with you guys. You can send me hate mail if you want. I would totally understand, but I know you readers aren't like that.

I'm _really_ trying hard to get myself to write, as I enjoy it a lot and reading what people have to say about my writing really makes my day. I'll try my very best to update regularly. Once again, I'm _truly sorry_ for holding out for so long.


	9. XI: Warm Awakenings

IX: Warm Awakenings

_Beep, beep, beep..._

I was rudely awakened by the unpleasant thumping of my head. Underneath me, I felt the springs of a rigid bed digging into my back, begging me to lift my weight. The sharp smell of disinfectant clogged my nose, causing a burning sensation to begin at the top of my nostrils. Furrowing my eyebrows, I tried to open my eyes only to be temporarily blinded by a white light nearby.

Squinting, I took in the dull, unfamiliar room. White walls surrounded me, coated with shiny streaks from which I assumed they were recently cleaned. I turned my head to the far right, where I recognized the heart monitor I was hooked up to.

_So that's where the sound was coming from._

I've woken up to that same sound so many times, yet this time it didn't feel as cold as when I woke up alone, only accompanied with the beeping of my heart. Sometimes, I even managed to relax to it, for it was a reminder that I was alive.

I began to sit up, using my elbow as leverage. My head snapped to the left as I felt my palm being squeezed.

_Reina's eyes opened, but all that they met with was a dark room, illuminated by the faint light of the hallway nearby. Her head turned to the right, but that side of the room was enveloped in shadows. It was another night that she'd wake up in this room alone again._

_"Hey. You're up, kiddo?" a childish adult voice spoke, and she quickly turned to meet eyes with the familiar voice. Rei looked at the young girl with a silly grin, accompanied by a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth._

_She sat up with a grunt, rubbing her head in an attempt to cease the pounding. "What does it look like?" she replied sarcastically. The idiot always struck a nerve with asking the most obvious questions, she thought._

_A hoarse laugh. "Seems like that training was too much for you again."_

_She grunted once again. That's right. I remember practicing with Rei before I winded up in here. I hated being in here, she continued to mentally speak to herself._

_"It was nothing. I'll try again tomorrow." was all she could say._

_His palm made contact with the back of her head lightly, but despite the gentle attempt, the motion still caused her brain to jump around and she fell back into the stiff springs of the bed._

_"Don't try acting all tough, sweetie. You're about as useful as a grain of salt right now." _

_Reina could not find the voice to speak. Her head was still pounding as she slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness. The man beside her pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, tossing it to the polished hospital floor and smearing the black ash onto it's cleanliness, striking contrast between the __**light**__ and the __**dark**__._

_Rei stood up abruptly, turning to leave the room. Reina's eyes began to close, only to flutter open again as she tried to stay awake. Her gaze hovered over the man's back, his hand outstretched as he waved with the back of his palm. _

_Her eyes closed again, and when they reopened, that same hand was shoved into the pocket of his baggy jeans. For the final time, her eyes betrayed her, and upon opening them, the silhouette of the man was gone and all that stood there was the hallway accompanied by it's flickering light. He was gone, like a burned out light in a cold cellar._

_But by then, she was out cold, too._

I looked into the warm brown eyes of the boy next to me, registering a smile begin on his face as the corners of his lips curved upwards.

"Good morning," Gon said sheepishly, and I noticed the deep purple bags underneath his eyes. He looked about ready to fall asleep at any given moment.

"Morning," I yawned, raising my eyebrows when I took into account my scratchy voice. I watched as Gon reached over to the bedside table, his hand returning with a clear glass of water. He held it up to my face, and I took it with the free hand that wasn't accompanied by his.

I downed the drink in less than a few seconds, using the back of my wrist to wipe my mouth. Gon was still staring at me, so I gave him a smile and thanked him. He only shook his head in response, the smile remaining on his face as he looked at the ground.

I poked him on the face, sucking in my cheek as his gaze returned to me. I relaxed my face with a sigh, trying to come up with something to say. In all honesty, I just wanted his attention for some unbeknownst to me reason.

"Why do you look so tired?" Is the only thing I could come up with, despite the fact that I already knew the answer.

"Killua and I did a lot of training this morning. Guess I took it a little bit too overboard." Lie.

I retracted my hand from his, pulling my arms into the air as I stretched. After hearing the _oh-so-joyful_ cracks of my spine, I let my hands fall, only for them to wrap around him as I pulled him into a tight embrace. He returned the gesture, and I let my chin rest on his shoulder with a happy sigh as I closed my eyes.

Just then, the sound of a door knob turning reached my ears. I cracked an eye open as the door was pushed open, and my gaze met with a shocked, white haired boy whose hand was still on the knob.

"Oh, uh... sorry for... interrupting," Killua spoke before retreating, pulling the door closed with him.

I pulled away from Gon as I called after him. "Wait!"

The door paused it's parting, then opened a bit to reveal half of his face, causing focus to be on his bright, icy eyes. "What?"

"Come here." I showed off my best smile, hoping that he'd refrain from being stubborn today.

His face- or well, the portion of it that I could see- disappeared from the slight crack in the door, and the door slowly followed suit as it closed on it's own. I pulled my top lip upwards to one side, annoyed that he ignored my request.

The knob once again fully turned, and that portion of Killua returned, along with the rest of his body. He took a step into the room, and, not surprisingly enough, I could see the blue and purple battered bags underneath his eyes from where I was seated across the room.

He clumsily shoved his hands into his dark blue shorts pockets, averting his gaze from my own. "What do you want?"

I tapped my index finger to my chin, a goofy smile tugging at my lips. "Nothing, really."

He looked towards Gon, who gave him an encouraging smile, before sighing and pulling an arm out to scratch the back of his head. "So... how are you feeling?"

"Hmm... I'm pretty good. But, you know what would make me feel better?"

He brought his arm down, leaving it to hang by his side. "What?"

My smile grew wider as I opened my mouth to speak, "Come here and I'll tell you."

He grunted, shoving the hand back in his pocket before making his way towards us. He stopped about a meter away from me, only to be ushered closer until he was leaning down to give me his ear.

I used my hands to cup his ear as I took in a deep breath to make it seem like I was about to speak. I then blew out all of the air into his ear, causing him to jerk back as his hand instinctively covered it.

"Ah! Seriously, Reina?!"

I laughed a bit too loudly before calming myself down with breathing exercises. I looked up at him with a huge grin. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Come here, I actually wanted to tell you something."

He looked at me suspiciously from the corner of his eyes, causing me to sigh. "I promise, I won't do anything like that again. C'mere."

He slowly brought his face back to eye level, before turning to give me his ear once again. I brought one hand up to cover my mouth as I whispered, "A hug."

He pulled back, shaking his head violently. "No, no. I don't _hug._" He put his hands in his pockets as he turned and began to walk away. I reached over, snaking an arm around the front of his throat as I pulled him back towards Gon and I, simultaneously wrapping my other arm around Gon's shoulders. It was an awkward position, but it was rather funny.

Gon looked towards me with twinkling eyes as he began to giggle, causing the sound to rub off on me as I laughed along with him. I could feel Killua's shoulders beginning to shake with the effort of being concealed, before he too gave up and broke out into laughter as well.

And soon, the awkward tension in the room was quickly replaced with a warm awakening.


End file.
